The Healer and The Dragon Tamer
by Vampire.Searcher
Summary: Hermione Granger is paired with Charlie Weasley in a new marriage law, not good at summaries but please read, I have gave it a rating of T for the time being, it may change to a M as I progress with the chapters
1. A New Law

I do not own any contents in this story, all copyrights belong to JKR!

* * *

1st September Hermione POV

Breakfast at the burrow has always been a busy affair, Having children young and old around was something Molly loved, the noise and the trouble to cope with could become to much but Molly wouldn't want it any other way, watching the older witch from my seat at the kitchen table I watched in awe as she went to work with getting breakfast ready before anybody else woke up. Arthur Weasley was always the first person after me and Molly to greet us with his presence at the breakfast table in a morning.

Today was a different matter; Percy had come over last night to ask everybody to be up early as the ministry was sending out details of a new law passing. Unfortunately he wasn't able to reveal to us the law but I knew for a fact Arthur knew more details with him working within the Ministry, which meant Molly knew also.

I piled my scrambled eggs onto my brown toast and seasoned my breakfast with a little salt and pepper. The brown oak bench table was filled with red headed pure bloods ... and me and Harry. Harry and Ron were currently training at the ministry to become Auror's, after the battle of Hogwarts we returned with Ginny to complete out last year. Fred and George still owned the Joke shop and have currently purchased another store down south to renovate. Ginny and I are interns at St Mungos training to become Medi Healers, Bill still worked at Gringotts as a curse broker and his wife Fleur, was a stay at home mum to their two year old daughter Victoire.

A full half an hour had passed before the Ministry owl came through the window and sat at Arthur's plate. Everybody put their forks down on their plates to listen to what it is they are planning to do now. Arthur took the scroll from the black owl and read aloud.

* * *

Dear citizens of the magical community,  
Since the downfall of the Dark Wizard, Voldermort, our Community has suffered terribly, many great wizards and witches sadly passed before the war came to a brutal end and the magical population is down thousands, worse it has been for centuries. We therefore take no pleasure in reinstating the Marriage Law of 1645.

Any wizard or witch aged 18-50 will be expected to be betrothed; pairs have already been made by the officials here at the ministry of magic. Once the betrothal is announced each couple will have a week to move in with each other and then only 6 months to the bonding ceremony. Consummation of the marriage must take place within 24 hours of the marriage or the marriage will be immediately under investigation.

Anybody whom refuses to comply with the law will either be sent to Azkaban for 5 years or stripped from their magic for 2 years. Every couple will be in the ministry's eyes betrothed once this letter has burnt to a crisp. Expect your individual letters revealing your spouse to be sent out within 24 hours.

The ministry of magic.

* * *

Once the older wizard finished reading the ministry's letter and we watched it burnt to ashes, Arthur looked expectedly up at all of us staring at him, Everything was quite for a moment before the uproar began.  
"Why hasn't this been stopped already"  
"This isn't right"  
"Can they do this?"  
"This is ridiculous I am already with Angela"  
"What if they don't pair me with Harry"

"If your all quite for a moment, your father might be able to explain" Molly came away from the stove and placed her hand on Arthurs shoulder in an encouraging matter  
"Ron we tried to stop it, the ministry board had already voted for the law before our opinions mattered. Bill, personally me and your mother do not think it is right but there is nothing we can do until they realise the law won't work. Fleur they are going to give it their best shot. George the ministry have apparently taken into consideration current relationships and Ginny there is nobody suited perfectly for each other then you and Harry" Arthur answering the questions one by one slumped back into the chair.

* * *

At dinner later that evening, everybody ate in silence, which happens to be unusual in the Weasley household, Nobody wanted to think about the impending arranged marriages and the effects. I offered to help Molly clean the dishes once everybody rushed off to their own sanctuaries but as always she thanked me for the offer but refused any help, so with a book in hand I sought out my own Sanctuary. Ginny, Harry and Ron were up in the Sky flying, Fred and George were coming up with new products for the shop in their room, me I preferred the silence of the Orchard in the Burrows yard there was something peaceful about having the grass twine in-between my toes, the fresh smell of freesias and gerbera daises was exquisite .

I took off my shoes and let the grass run freely around my newly pedicured feet. Having spent the afternoon with a high rate Ginerva is never a pleasant experience especially when she says 'Please Hermione, me doing your nails will keep me occupied and it will keep me busy, please let me do them' The wind whistled around me in a soothing motion and gently pulled me away from my own as I sat below my favourite tree, I leant into the tree and opened my book at my bookmarked page.

Looking at the cottage I call my second home, I cant help but think if the crazy construction is held up by magic, Molly had wanted the Burrow to look exactly the same as before the war had started, it was a challenge but we managed to make it look near enough the same, give or take a chimney or two, nobody can actually remember how many they were on before.

After the war my nerves were on a high and I found comfort in the willow tree placed in the corner of the garden. From this spot everything is in view, the house, the garden and most importantly the apparition spot. I can see people come in and out of the burrow and the grounds before they have a chance of even seeing me. I suppose my sanctuary helps me feel safe so we cannot be under attack without me knowing first.

* * *

Two dark shadows crept over my book, blocking the sun from my view. I peered up to see two identical red heads standing side by side smirking down at me.

"Hermione what is a lovely lady like yourself ..." Fred started  
"Doing out here all by your lonesome …" George picked up  
"When you can be inside where …" Fred interrupted  
"You will be in our company" and finally George finished

A laugh emitted from my chest, keeping up with the two of them can be a tricky job thankfully I have 6 years of experience.  
"Sorry, I am just collecting my thoughts … What if they pair me with somebody I don't like or worse … Somebody I don't know" I looked up through my eyelashes to the twins looking uncomfortable between themselves, obviously this hadn't crossed anybody's mind yet but my own.

"Don't worry Hermione, If that happens we will elope and get away from the law" George winked at me and took my hand to help me from the ground.  
"Not fair, brother mine I already thought of that" Fred pouted  
"But I was the first to say it out loud so I call shotgun on the beautiful brunette" George said over his shoulder as he led me inside.

* * *

Molly rushed all of us upstairs to bed after a supper of tea and crumpets.  
I got ready for bed rather robotically, I braided my hair in a bun by hand to keep my hands and mind busy as I sat up in bed.  
"Gin …" I took a peek to see if she was still awake after a while  
"mmm" Ginny answered shortly  
"You have been quiet all afternoon, are you ok?" Ginny flung her legs over the side of her bed as I lifted my covers to allow her to come in, a comfort we found in each other when both of us became scared.

"What if they don't pair me with Harry, I couldn't love anybody nearly as much as I love him, Mione he is my world, my rock"  
I smiled kindly at my best friend as a fresh set of tears rolled down her face, I began to rub her arm in what I hoped was a comfortable manner.

"Ginny, If they don't pair you two together, I swear on Merlin I will bloody marry you two myself" Ginny burst into laughter and wiped her tears away"  
"Oh Hermione, what about you? You are the only one without a partner" Realisation finally dawned on my young friend.

"Ginny I am sure they will put me with some body I know, as long as it is not a Slytherin I am sure I will cope, plus they have to take into account some common ground between the betrothals surely?"

"What about Draco, I mean he has changed and you both seemed more than friendly at Bill and Fleur's wedding"

A blush crept onto my face as my mouth moved up and down like a goldfish  
"Come on, everybody knew you went behind the broom shed to get a cheeky kiss" Ginny smirked knowingly  
"Ok, I will admit Draco is charming and extremely handsome now he is not completely on the opposite side, but I don't think even then I could be betrothed to him"

"The evening was spent going through possible suitors we wished the other would come up with, unluckily for me Ginny wouldn't let the possibility of me and Draco being betrothed and I feel asleep with the thought praying on my mind.

* * *

**Dream**  
"Morning Mudblood" Somebody cackled down at me, I rubbed my eyes with my hands tightly into fists. My eyes fluttered open at the mad demonic woman peering over at me.  
"No … No ... No your dead, I watched Molly kill you myself" The older witch cackled in my face showing her yellow, rotted teeth.  
"Well obviously not because I am here and unfortunately I have to get you ready for your wedding"  
Bellatrix grabbed my hair and forcefully pulled me from the four poster bed and shoved me down into a chair in front of a vanity table, slowly and painfully but surely Bellatrix got me ready for the wedding I didn't plan or want … Every now and then she would rag my hair or slap me hard across my face to make me concentrate … The scene switched with me walking down the aisle, Death eaters sat on either side of the aisle's smirking up at me, some even had the audacity to shout mudblood or spit at me. I reached the end of the aisle as Draco grabbed my wrist and sneered at me.  
**End Dream**

* * *

2nd September.

"Girls breakfast is ready" Molly shouted through the door. My eyes fluttered open, thankfully coming away from the awful nightmare to the birds chirping happily at the window sill and the sizzling sound of cooking bacon and sausages.  
"Ginny" My hand shook her shoulder gently  
"I don't want to wake up, waking up means accepting my dreaded fate" Ginny said in a dramatic way with her hand over her heart. A small smile curled at the end of her lips although it never reaches her eyes. Looking at her pale face it was evident she had just as much sleep as I had.

Ginny sat by Harry keeping close contact throughout breakfast, neither one of them knowing their fate. We moved into the living room to keep ourselves occupied by playing a game of exploding snap.  
At 11.05am 6 black ministry owls, one after another flew down from the chimney and placed a letter on everybody's lap.  
"Mum the execution letters have arrived" George shouted through to the kitchen were Molly bustled in from with flour in her hair.

"Right then, Harry you go first" Molly suggested, Harry as white as a ghost let go if Ginny's hand to tear open his letter.  
"Oh … um … ok … Sorry Ginny … I am so sorry … You're going to have to … spend the rest of your life with me"  
A small smile of relief came from everybody as Ginny squealed and practically straddled Harry's lap.

"Well that was unexpected" Fred said rolling his eyes sarcastically  
"Were next Freddie" George nudged Fred  
The twins tore open their letters and looked at each other  
"I have Angie" Fred smiled looking over at his identical  
"I am paired with Katie Bell, finally she can't reject me" George laughed heartedly.

"Ron, do you want to go next son" Ron nodded slowly and opened his letter.  
"Oh no … Oh this isn't good" I peeked over his shoulder and started laughing  
"Lavender is going to be heartbroken" Ron said, giving me a dirty look at me laughing  
"Well who are you paired with Ronald, come on spit it out" Molly said impatiently  
"Luna Lovegood" Ron's ears tinged red with embarrassment  
"Hey ... that's … good … You … have … been … crushing … on … Luna … for … a … while" Harry revealed in-between kisses with Ginny  
"Thanks a lot mate" Ron spat towards Harry  
"Hey don't get angry with me Ron, you might as well admit you like your future wife, it's not like it's a bad thing"

"Hermione dear who have you been paired with?  
Molly asked noticing my unopened letter in my hand  
I slowly opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. Skipping the two printed pages on the law's requirements I looked to the bottom of the second page for a name.  
Oh no there has to be a mistake, I re read the letter over again in my mind.

"Hermione is paired with me" A rough voice came from the doorway behind Molly  
"Oh Charlie your home" Molly smiled up at her son  
"Mmm I took a week's leave once I received my letter"  
I took the time to look up from my letter to glance at Charlie who was staring at me, I gulped and put my letter back into its envelope.


	2. First Fights and First Dates

Disclaimer - I do not own anything, it all belongs to JKR

* * *

Tanks to Roni2010 ... Ariah23 ... kk1999 ... Vampire-BlackRose ... Articcat621 ... Nette91 and Adrianiforever for the revies on my first chapter :)

* * *

**Hermione POV**

* * *

previously on The Healer and The Dragon Keeper ….

_"Hermione is paired with me" A rough voice came from the doorway behind Molly_  
_"Oh Charlie your home" Molly smiled up at her son_  
_"Mmm I took a week's leave once I received my letter"_  
_I took the time to look up from my letter to glance at Charlie. I had to double take, surely this wasn't Charlie Weasley and this man standing in the doorway is practically a roman god._

* * *

"But how, you live in Romania surely your exempt from the law Charlie" George Weasley quizzed  
"Yeah, you would think so, apparently because I was born over here I have to comply with the law, it makes no sense if you ask me" A few grunts ofagreeancefilled the awkward air.

"Well I will just get dinner started, Ginny care to help me?" Mrs Weasley asked practically dragging the young headed witch from the room.  
"I think we will go check up on the shop" Fred piped up  
"Yeah, come on Freddie" and with a pop the mischievous twins apparated away.  
"Fancy a fly about Harry? Maybe you can show me that move you was working on earlier" Ron asked  
"What move … Oh yeah that move" And then there was two in the room, the others really should practice more subtle leaving strategies.

* * *

"How's School?" Charlie asked, I smirked and looked up at him and met his eyes for the first time today  
"I left school this time, Me Harry and Ron was supposed to leave last year, what with the war and everything but we stayed back with Ginny"  
Charlie wiped his brow in a mocking way.  
"Phew for that one, I don't feel as bad if you're not in school" I nodded in acknowledgment

"So …" Charlie started  
"So …" I finished as the awkward silence took us once more  
"Why don't I take you out for a dinner tonight?" Charlie asked whilst he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.  
"That would be nice Charlie thank you" I smiled although it didn't reach my eyes.  
"Great, let's say I pick you up at 7.30? I have some errands to run now I am back over here"  
"Lets" I agreed whilst Ginny tumbled into the room and dragged me away from a laughing Charlie.

* * *

"Ginny will you just slow down" I begged and pleaded as we reached our room.  
"No, you're going on a date with my big brother, you have to look nice" I groaned but let Ginny have her own way, secretly sometimes I dare say I enjoy her make overs.

"Look, I know what Ron did hurt you really bad, but think of it this way, Lavender got what was coming to her when she wasn't paired with Ron" I groaned, After the war me and Ron was exclusive for a fair amount of time, but no he had to mess everything up and run into the arms of that pathetic creature they call a witch.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up 'Mione, but hey at least you're going to be marrying Charlie" Ginny smiled at me in an encouraging way as if I had won the prized cow.  
"Ginny, it is an arranged marriage, neither of us wanted this and as soon as the law is repelled we will go our separate ways"

Ginny smirked, a smirk I had come to hate, a smirk that showed Ginny Weasley is up to something  
"NO! Ginny Weasley don't you dare try and play matchmaker" I hissed  
"Why not? You're already getting married to my brother, might aswell enjoy the ride" Ginny moaned.

Finally at 5oclock Ginny had made me to 'perfection' I had to admit I did look kind of pretty and not clownish. I was to sit in the chair for nearly 5 ½ hours and dinner was sent up to us by Molly so nobody could tell Charlie what I looked like, I snorted at the effort everyone was making, surely Charlie saw this as a chance to get to know each other and nothing else?

My makeup was charmed to be neutral and my lips were left with nothing but a simple clear gloss, my perfect feature according to Ginny my lips were the right colour, shape and size. My eyelashes were curled and applied with a single coat of waterproof mascara. My brown wavy hair cascaded down my back in loose curls. I pulled a ¾ sleeved denim jacket over my black maxi dress and walked down the stairs.

* * *

"Jeez 'Mione you could make any married man leave their wives for you" Bill winked at me and Fleur smacked his arm in annoyance.  
"Shall we?" Charlie asked nonchalantly. I nodded and held onto his arm as apparated away.

We stood in front of a red bricked little restaurant with black slates for the roof and red wooded window panes.  
"I wasn't sure were you would like to eat out at so it thought a simple Italian would suit your needs." I smiled at his thoughtfulness as he opened the restaurant door for us in a gentlemanly fashion.

* * *

"A table for two under Charlie Weasley please" Charlie asked the door steward.  
"Right this way Sir" The door steward grabbed two menus and took us to a booth at the back of the restaurant near the windows.  
"Your waiter will take your orders in a few minutes" I nodded and opened my menu, not missing the sexy wink she sent Charlie's way before she went back to her post.

"The steak looks nice" Charlie commented as he opened his own menu, I smiled politely  
"The weather seems to be holding up for this time of year" Charlie mentioned as he gazed out of the window for a few seconds.

"How much does a polar bear weigh?" I asked slightly smirking  
"What…?" Charlie asked, his brows knitting together  
"Just answer my question" I said still smirking  
"I'm not sure"  
"Enough to break the ice" I burst out laughing as Charlie smirked  
"If that's your best joke, I would quite your career as a comedian before you get ahead of yourself Granger"  
"I was just trying to make this more comfortable Weasley, it's not like we don't know each other, we have been lucky in that respect" Charlie nodded  
"I guess we have … Yes"

* * *

"Can I take your order"  
I looked up at the Waiter, a slim 6ft strapping man, slightly tanned and black shoulder length hair, a kind of bloke who belonged on the cover of those love novels my mother used to read.  
"I'll just take the steak and a pint of Guinness please" Charlie requested and closed the menu. The gentleman wrote in down and turned to face me with pad and pen still in hand.  
"And for the young pretty Lady?" A cheeky grin pulled at the gentleman's lips  
"Can I have chicken Caesar salad with a glass of Jacques please"  
The gentleman wrote it down and left to process the ticket.

* * *

"Could he make it more obvious, his flirting skills need working on a little" Charlie frowned at the waiters retrieving form.  
"Oh please, the door stewardess might as well have just shoved her cleavage in your face"  
"That's different" Charlie looked at me still frowning  
"Ah pray do tell why" I smirked  
"I ... I … your … I" Charlie sighed

"Ok it's not different, but I don't like it, even if we don't like this we are an engaged couple and were to be married, which reminds me can you get all this week off so we can arrange with mum the finer wedding details, this is the only time I can have off until Christmas"  
"No can do Charlie sorry, St Mungos needs me" I thanked the nice waiter as he put my salad and my drink before me.  
"Why, it's not like you will be working there after this week, were expected to move in together after this week is up"

I nearly choked on my lettuce leaf, Grabbing my napkin I dabbed at my mouth  
"You can't expect me to move to Romania, I have my internship here to complete, If I move anywhere else I will have to restart all the work I have begun and plus all my friends AND family are here" I argued

"The hospital on campus needs internships badly, that bad they are letting you pick up where you leave here, and as for family, you're a witch you can floo back and forth as you wish"  
If I was a comic character, steam would be bursting from my ears and my face would be going different shades of purple.

"Charlie, you can't seriously expect me to move thousands of miles away, please" I pleaded on the verge of tears  
"Come off it Hermione, Your life isn't that great here and you know it, a fresh start is just what you need, and I have checked the pay at St Mungos, it aint that good, what is it that's keeping you here? Don't you dare say my git of a baby brother, after what he did to you?"

Fuming I picked up my wine glass and threw the remainder of my Jacques in Charlie's face.  
"You know nothing of what went on between me and Ronald, NOTHING!" I hissed and dissaparated back to the burrow.

* * *

I walked into the house with my heels in my hands; my head held high and walked through the kitchen full of people. I ignored the stares and went up into mine and Ginny's shared bedroom and shut the door, only then did I sit on the bed, head in my hands and cried.

"'Mione" Ginny approached the bed carefully  
"He wants me to move to Romania with him" I whispered quietly  
Ginny wrapped her arms around my shoulders and sat next to me on the bed.  
"That's awful, but this could be the fresh start you need love, I have been telling you for a while you need to get away from Ron and this place" I nodded slowly  
"I threw Jacques over him." Ginny giggled quietly  
"I know, he came in, his face a shade darker than his hair with his shirt stained."

Ginny helped me clean up my make-up and against my free will dragged me downstairs to talk to Charlie. Ginny opened the kitchen door to a room full of red heads and Harry, I took a deep breath and looked at Charlie

* * *

"Could we maybe go for a walk?" Charlie nodded and I walked outside a bit ahead of him.  
Coming a bit closer to my sanctuary I sat against the tree and watched Charlie do the same.  
"I'm sorry for ruining our lovely evening Charlie" Charlie just nodded  
"It was a lot to take in and then you mentioned Ron … I'm not in love with him … not anymore but I am still very hurt and angry for what he did to me" Charlie glanced a look at me  
"What did he do Hermione?" Charlie asked, I took a deep breath in and tried to start

* * *

"After the war me and Ron moved in together for a few months, everything was going absolutely fantastically well, everything seemed to be perfect and as the muggle saying goes, I thought I had my geese all lined up. A few months after we moved in together I fell pregnant with our first child, I … we was both made up everything was finally going our way for once. But on the Tuesday I woke in the middle of the night in shooting pain. St Mungos clarified I did infact lose our baby in the early hours.

Ron changed after that, drinking till merlin knows what hours, going to a whore house, being late for work and just generally being a snob. We had a massive row the evening I walked out. He blamed me for the loss of our baby and slapped me around the face, I went flying into the back of my book shelf and my head was cut open. I tried my best to get up but he leered over me screaming it was my fault.

The first chance I had, I apparated to the joke shop. Fred and George took me in, I looked like I had done ten rounds with Mike Tyson. George healed my cuts and bruises whilst Fred paid a visit to his baby brother. I only told Harry and Ginny what had gone on. Molly and Arthur don't know every detail, they think we just had a row and Bill only knew because he came over unannounced one night and wouldn't leave until somebody told him why I was all bruised.

When Fred came back he told us he had found Ron and Lavender in a compromising position in the bed … our bed, he stayed with Lavender until the marriage law was put in place and had no choice but to leave her, I haven't forgive Ron and maybe I never will for he did and accused me of but I won't ever forget, I cannot ever forget" I wiped my stray tear away. Charlie grabbed my hand and squeezed lightly.

"So yes Charlie Weasley my answer is Yes, I would like to move to Romania with you"

* * *

Review please my lovely people :)


	3. A Fresh Start To Life

I do not own anything ... all right go to the amazing JKR ... :)

* * *

Roni2010 - Thank you for the review, here's more :)

Ariah 23 - I wasn't sure what to write to pull Hermione and Ron so far apart, thank you for the review :)

* * *

Hermione POV

Previously on The Healer and The Dragon Keeper ….  
"So yes Charlie Weasley my answer is Yes, I would like to move to Romania with you"

* * *

7th September

Today would be my last day in England, I was moving overseas to Romania with Charlie where I would finish my internship at the Hospital on the Dragon Reserve, my eyes nearly bulged out of the sockets when Charlie told me how much I would be earning in comparison to my measly wage at St Mungos.

Holding my First Class of Merlin Medal in my hand I stroked the metal fondly thinking how things used to be between the 'golden trio' before placing it in bubble wrap and in my medals box. I had collected various medals over the years from my childhood, ranging from spelling bee championships to gymnastics competitions. I came first in any competition I entered of course, why would I enter a competition if I didn't think I could come in first place?

I don't remember sleeping much the night before if I did at all, I remember me laying on my back and for most of the night I stared up at the ceiling thinking, nothing of importance but just letting my thoughts wonder. I only got out bed when I heard Molly quietly moving around her kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

* * *

"Hermione, mum asks if you want a cup of tea" Ginny asked putting her head on my shoulder and retrieving me back to reality. I hadn't seen any magic been used around the house in the last couple of days, everybody seemed to be more content to do it by hand, maybe it was to occupy their minds so they didn't have to think of me and Charlie leaving or maybe they do sometimes not use magic and I hadn't noticed.

"Might aswell, I have finished here anyway Gin" With a flick of my wand all the boxes were sealed with gaffer tape and had been sent to the couriers' post office in Hogsmeades. Linking her arm with mine, Ginny offered me a small smile of comfort before we walked down the burrow stairs to the kitchen.

"Come sit down dear" Molly smiled as her arm went around my shoulders and sat me down at the breakfast table, next to Ginny and in front of Charlie.  
"Are you all packed?" Charlie asked looking over the Daily Prophet. Not trusting my voice to quaver I simply nodded my head and gave him the best smile I could muster up.  
"Where's Harry this morning Gin?" I asked, stirring my tea the muggle way.  
"Here sweetheart" Harry came through the back door with a rather flustered Ron, I focused my attention on the black haired male as Harry bent down and Kissed mine and Ginny's cheek before squashing in between us on the bench.

"I wouldn't miss you leaving and not saying a proper goodbye now would I?" Harry asked draping his arm across my shoulder.  
"No … No you wouldn't … You can write to me … please say you will?" I practically begged  
"Of course I will, and you will be back over here for all the wedding ceremonies anyway Hermione, it won't even feel like you have left" Harry kissed my cheek again and went back to stirring his own tea.

* * *

I guess Harry is right, we will be back in a few weeks for Harry and Ginny's wedding, then a week after that is Luna and Ronald's, Fred and Angelina's wedding will be in two months' time, in three Months' time is George and Katie's and then … In four and a half Months' time is mine and Charlie's.

On the 12th of January I will be walking down the aisle to a man I barely know, well I suppose over this last week we have spent most of our free time together getting to know each other, which isn't a lot considering St Mungos wouldn't let me have the week off complaining I didn't give them enough notice of my departure but we did spend the week by playing questioning games and showing each other our childhood photos. I had learned Charlie was a very patient and caring man who loved to read books and kept his belongings in specific orders.

I was snapped out of my thoughts to a commotion surrounding me.  
"It's not right, you don't even know each other, and she should have been paired with me!" Ron shouted over the table to a calm and collected Charlie smirking in his chair. I leaned into Harry and whispered.  
"Please don't say he's referring to me?" Harry simply nodded and sipped his chamomile tea.  
"Ronald, grow up and stop being a child, me and Hermione will be married in four months' time and there isn't a thing you can do about it. So sit down and zip it, your shouting is giving me an awful headache"

Ronald didn't listen to Charlie; instead he carried on, the tips of his ears becoming a shade brighter than his hair, if such a thing was possible.  
"Not only are you marrying the woman I was supposed to marry, your stealing her half across the globe so I can't see my love" Oh, this was the last straw, Harry snapped his head my way as my magic started to crackle around the room. I stood up and stared at Ronald.

"Ronald Weasley, you lost any claim to me the night you … You do not deserve my love! I will never love you again after what you did and I swear to Merlin if you try and make this harder on myself or Charlie I will not hesitate to fill your parents in on the finer details of out split, do you understand me? I AM marrying Charlie weather you like it or not, so sit down and shut up before I shut your mouth for you" I hissed quietly.

Molly came bustling in just as the windows stopped quivering.  
"Oh dear me what's going on here?" Molly asked looking between me and Ronald squaring each other down.  
"Nothing Molly, Ronald just being sour over the new law … Oh is that the time. Charlie shouldn't we be going?" I asked still staring at Ronald icily.

"Yes, I'll just go get our coats shall I?" Charlie stood amused, from the dining room table to Accio our coats, always the gentleman Charlie helped me into my brown parka and politely kissed my cheek. Everyone surrounded me and Charlie to give us cuddles and our last farewells. Harry and Ginny promised to write after supper, Molly put cakes and biscuits in a tub for home comfort with a promise more will follow of the next few weeks, and neither of us acknowledged Ron nor thought the need to. Fred and George came in from the garden and practically dragged me and Charlie by the arms out to see the fire work display they had put on. It really was a the most perfect way to leave the burrow behind and start my new life in Romania.

* * *

"Come, our portkey is activated" Charlie whispered in my ear with his hands on my shoulders. I nodded and Fred and George pulled me close to them.  
"Ignore Ron we will sort him out once you have left, you have a good time in Romania, but don't do anything we wouldn't do" They let me go and smirked at me in a very Weasley twin like fashion, I smiled and wiped the tears threating to escape as I turned to Molly.

"Thank you for Everything you have done Molly" Molly brought me into one of her bone crushing hugs  
"You're making it sound as if your never coming back my dear" Molly wiped her tears anyway and gave Charlie a lecture on keeping me safe as I cuddled Harry and Ginny again.

* * *

Me and Charlie touched the pencil portkey at the same time as slowly we slipped away from the Burrow. The last thing I saw was Harry wrapping both of his arms around Ginny to comfort her.  
"Well this is home" Charlie announced as our feet safely reached solid ground, standing in front of a brown stoned apartment, it looked … cosy.

"Let me adjust the wards so they will accept you and I can show you how to lower and raise the wards." I nodded and half an hour later with a few complicated wand movements I had mastered the art of lowering and raising the wards to the house. I followed Charlie back into the house and we stood around the kitchen awkwardly.  
"Go have a look around and I'll just get tea on, you must starving after that spat with Ron."

* * *

I nodded my head slightly and turned on my heels to look around our house. I had come to realise Charlie was a man of order and cleanliness, maybe we were alike more then we realised, I smirked inwardly as I closed Charlie's bedroom door. We had agreed that I would have my own bedroom until our wedding night and even then I would come back to my own bedroom unless we was under inspection by the ministry and then we would have to act somewhat civil to each other.

Charlie's house was a comfortable size just for the two of us, a kitchen and dining room combi at the front of the house followed by a living room WITH a muggle television in although it wasn't plugged in so weather he knew how to work it not is a different matter, Both of our bedrooms came with en-suite bathrooms so shared showers wouldn't become a problem at least. As soon as my bedroom door was shut with a flick of my wand I unpacked all of my boxes and sat on the double bed. I watched as my belongings found places within the room including the books swiftly filling up the bookshelf.

* * *

"Dinner's ready" Charlie shouted and it brought me from my thoughts.  
"Coming" I shouted back meekly. I took a steady breath before leaving my room and joining Charlie in the Kitchen/dining room. I took a seat at the oak round table and watched Charlie plate up.  
"Bon appetite" Charlie placed half a plate full of Sheppard's pie in front of me and poured me a glass of Jacques. It looked and smelled absolutely exquisite.  
"Enjoy" Charlie smiled proudly at me before tucking into his own plate full.

Dinner was a quiet affair, neither one of us knowing what to say to the other. What is appropriate to say to your fiancé in this awkward situation?  
"I'll be out this evening but you are welcome to watch television or walk around campus or, well whatever it is you do"  
Charlie stood and cleared his plate with his wand.  
"Ok" I answered pushing the remainder of my food around the plate before deciding my appetite had gone rapidly downhill.

* * *

Charlie had left to go to the pub half an hour later leaving me to my own devices; I warded the house just like he had shown me how and took a little walk around campus. The campus seemed small from a first glance with only a few other houses already surrounding ours.

"Hi there you must Charlie Weasley's fiancée?" a slim witch asked from over the fence, I nodded and shook her hand.  
"That would be me, I'm …"  
"Hermione, I know who you are" The witch smiled at me and we fell into easy conversation about nothing in particular.

Holly our neighbour, also from England was in a similar situation to me. Her fiancé worked at the dragon reserve with Charlie and she was a nurse at the campus hospital, only a few years older than myself but still shoved into this marriage law mess. Holly had jet black straight hair that she wore in a plat over her left shoulder. Her facial features were soft and she had the kind of aura that drags a person in, all in all a very bubbly outgoing witch.

I leaned on our brown picket fence, chatting with Holly before bidding her a goodbye and walking away to the shop for some nibbles. A small ding alerted the shop owner of my presence as I opened the door and ventured inside, an older smaller witch looked up from her stool behind the counter giving me a once over before going back to her television programme, a strong willed woman who would have made Dolores Umbridge look nice.

I had already been scolded twice by the high rated witch for fondling the chocolate bars or dropping a packet of crisps on the floor, neither if which had I actually done. I must really remember not to get on her bad side. I quickly paid for my chocolate hobnobs and my Cadburys hot chocolate powder before venturing the small walk back to our cottage.

I frowned as I came closer to mine and Charlie' little apartment, a Barbie reject, a term I use very loosely, is a witch that wears too much fake tan, eyelashes and bleach blonder hair. Ginny had to explain to me what the term meant as I had no clue what she was on about when we was shopping in muggle London the previous summer.

* * *

I approached the witch with a smile on my face.  
"Can I help you?" The witch turned around with her hands on her hips and looked me up and down.  
"Is Charles here? I must speak with him, it is of upmost importance" I shook my head  
"Charlie is out at the moment, maybe I can help I'm his fiancée, Hermione" The witch smirked and outstretched her hand.  
"Hello Hermione, I'm Elizabeth, ALSO Charlie's Fiancée" The bags in my hands dropped to the floor in shock, Why hadn't Charlie mentioned the witch?.

"How … how" I stuttered  
"Oh simple" Her left hand waved in front of my face with a pretty little diamond ring.  
"This is his Grandma Prewett's ring, he gave it to me two years ago, I see he hasn't give you a ring, so why don't you let me in so I can see my Fiancé" Her hands went back to her hips and her smirk grew larger  
"Marcus Charlie you boys better come home now!" MY neighbour sent her patronus to fetch our fiancé's. Holly that had been watching the whole commotion with her mouth wide open, stormed over to where we stood.

"Sorry, how rude of me, yes do come in" I lowered the wards and let the other two girls in before me. Holly mouthed 'oh my god what a bitch' before walking in before me.  
"Can I make any of you a hot chocolate?" I asked politely.  
"A what? … oh is that a muggle thing? No thanks" Elizabeth said with her nose in the air  
"Yes please" Holly came to stand by me and we kept smirking at each other whilst we hand made the warm drinks.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked opening the door with a smaller man behind him.  
"Charles" Elizabeth stood up smiling with her arms wide open.  
"Out" Charlie opened the door wider  
"But Charlie …" Elizabeth's arms fell back to her waist.  
"I said out." Charlie hissed, Elizabeth huffed and apparated from our room.

* * *

"I suppose I have some explaining to do" Charlie looked up at me and I nodded slowly.  
"Come holly, you can show me how that box works in our living room" Marc draped his arm over her shoulders  
"But Hermione just made me a hot coco" She almost pouted in a childlike way  
"Holly, take the cup with you and bring it back later … clean of course" Holly squealed slightly and took her drink and Fiancé away.

Once the door was shut me and Charlie moved into the living room and we sat facing each other on the same sofa. Not even a butcher and his butchers knife could cut the tension in the air.  
"It started about five years ago; Elizabeth was a fully trained dragon medic when I first met her. I took her out on several dates to woo her, every bloke on campus had their eyes on her and I was the one to catch hers, or so I thought.

As our relationship progressed I asked her to move in with me and everything fell into place quickly, I felt whole, I felt that I could trust her and love her with everything that I was. Elizabeth became pregnant, within the two years she had moved in with me we had been trying, I mean really trying for a baby, so needlessly to say we was both excited and I thought it brought us closer together.

I went out and bought her the most expensive engagement ring money could buy and I asked her to be my wife. Thankfully Elizabeth accepted and we were to be married after the baby came. But something deep down within me told me that there was something wrong. Elizabeth wouldn't let me touch her bump or her for that fact; she insisted she moved into the spare bedroom and I just put it down to her being self-cautious about her body and didn't question it to begin with. I didn't want to stress her out; I didn't want to stress our baby out.

One night I had gone for a quiet drink after work with Marc and as I came back home in the early hours Elizabeth was sprawled over the kitchen table by her boss. I was outraged how could she do that to me when she clearly claimed her heart was mine? I tossed her onto the streets with her bags and she moved back in with her parents" Charlie ran his fingers through his hair

"And the baby?" I asked quietly, Charlie shook his head and sighed  
"There wasn't a baby; Elizabeth charmed all her clothes to grow in size each month to make it look as if she was carrying my child." I gasped and flung myself at Charlie and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry I didn't know" Charlie rubbed my lower back  
"It's ok, I'm a better person now because of it, besides what you had to endure with Ronald was much worse" I slowly pulled myself from Charlie and lowered back down into my seat.  
A tear slowly escaped my eyes and ran down my cheek.

Charlie pulled me closer to him and I cried most of the night, cried for my loss, cried for my life and how it wasn't fair. But Charlie didn't mutter a word; he just rubbed my lower back with his hand making circle patterns.


	4. Returning Home For A Wedding

Itzeebitzeespider - Thank you for the review, here's a new chapter :)

Amortentia-Malfoy - Thank you for the review and this isn't the last we hear of Elizabeth!

* * *

I do not own anything, all rights go to JKR :) !

* * *

13th September - Hermione POV

* * *

"What are your plans for over the weekend?" Holly asked me as we head out of the hospital. My last shift had just ended at the hospital before returning to England for the next few days. Holly became somewhat of a friend since Charlie's ex turned up out of the blue last weekend.

"Me and Charlie are returning home for a wedding, My best friend and Charlie's little sister to be precise" I smiled as we headed through the automatic doors and left the Hospital's grounds.  
"Result of the marriage law?" Holly asked nursing her plastic cup containing hot chocolate and three marshmallows.  
"Yes but they were together on and off before the Law, it seems the Ministry might have correctly paired at least one couple" We turned into the Dragon Reservation and continued forward to our houses.

"I don't know, me and Marc have a bit of chemist and you and Charlie seem to be getting on alright, he couldn't keep his hands or eyes off you at the party last night in that black number" Me and Holly burst out laughing  
"I blame you!, I said no short dresses and what did you dress me in, the most shortest dress that man has ever made" Holly put her hands on my shoulder in all seriousness  
"Hermione, you're a good looking witch, I had to make you look so damn hot that Charlie wouldn't be able to resist you, if not his eye would go wondering" Holly kissed my cheek and walked ahead. I blinked my eyes a few times and realised I was outside mine and Charlie's house.

* * *

"What are you doing stood outside woman, get in we are due at my parents in half an hour" Charlie shouted from the door, a smile crept up onto my face as I opened and closed our brown wooden gate behind me.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, there was an emergency and I got caught up in the commotion." Charlie kissed my cheek and handed me a warm drink as I sat at the dining room table.  
"I have packed everything we will need for the weekend; all we need to do is wait for the portkey to activate and then we can go" I took my sensible black work shoes off and replaced them with my black and red DC's.  
"What about toothbrushes" I asked tying up my laces  
"In the bags" Charlie exclaimed proudly  
"Toothpaste?" I quizzed standing up from my chair  
"Damn you woman" Charlie rushed off throughout the house to find toothpaste.

"Charlie the portkey is ready, if you don't hurry your arse up I will go without you" I shouted throughout the house  
"No you won't little witch" I could feel Charlie's breath on my neck and it sent slight shivers down my spine. We touched the pencil portkey and I felt the familiar pull as we moved across seas, Charlie didn't realise his hand from around my waist the entire time. Out feet touched soild ground as the familiar aromas of the Burrow hypnotized us.

* * *

"Ahhhhh" I opened my eyes just in time to see a squealing Ginny taking a run and jump at me, I dropped my bags instantly and held onto her hips and I ran around in circles with her still attached to me.

"Ok break it up girlies" I dropped Ginny just in time to allow Fred and George to cuddle me.  
"I missed you guys" I sighed happily whilst in the middle of the two Weasley twins. It was no secret that Fred and George practically babysat me last year to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. They fed me, clothed me, made sure I went back and forth to work and they sat with me all through the night whilst I cried. Those two boys were my life savers and I will always be eternally grateful to them for it.

"Hermione, I didn't know you had arrived" I looked up and pulled away from the twins but they kept their hands around my waist.  
"Well we have Ronald I wasn't missing this for the world, at least the Ministry made one correct pairing" A few sniggers surrounded me in agreeance.  
"Well do you not love Charlie?" Ron asked smirking at me trying to fuel an argument.  
"I get along with Charlie, I do not love Charlie nor he me, but maybe in time things might be different"  
I answered trying to be grown up about the situation.  
"I bet you say that to all the boys" Within a flash Ron was pinned up to the Burrow wall by Harry.

"I haven't said this to you yet Ron and I didn't want to say it, I thought you would be grown up about what you and Hermione went through, your both my best friends and I refuse to take sides but if you continue to hurt her I will have to hurt you and I know a few of your brothers will back me up, got it?" With that Harry let go of Ronald so he could sort himself out as Molly came out, arms wide open.

"Come in, come in don't just stand out in the cold I want to know what your week has been like Hermione" Molly put her arm around me and I felt content, I was home.  
Fred, George and Charlie took our bags up to Charlie's room where we would be spending the evening.

* * *

"Molly, what do you know of Elizabeth Kingston?" I asked in hushed tones, the older witch froze at the name of the Barbie reject.  
"Why do you ask dear?" Molly asked, her smile began to quiver slightly  
"She came around to the house last week wanting Charlie back, I think she has been paired with a man twice her age and she wants Charlie to help her out."  
"I told Charlie she was trouble from the start, she didn't hurt you did she?" Molly quickly looked me over with her eyes.  
"No, I'm sure I could handle her … even without my wand … and If I couldn't Holly my neighbour and friend would help me."

"Replacing me already?" Ginny pouted from the kitchen door, she came over to the table and took a seat next to me.  
"Don't be silly Gin, your my best friend" Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.  
"The dress maker will be here at 7pm, a little too late if the dress doesn't fit I know, but he owes Harry a big favour so he has made mine and your dress for free of charge."  
"Gin, I can't ask that of you" I put my cup down on the table as Ginny took my hand in hers.  
"You can and you will" I smiled and hugged the younger witch.  
"Thank you" I whispered into her freshly washed hair that smelt oddly off mint and jasmine.

"Mum, I'm off over to Luna's for the evening" Ron made an hasty exit for the door  
"Wait one second young man" Ron slowly turned around with a bruise surrounding his right eye.  
"What in merlin happened to you?" Molly asked rubbing some bruising salve into his eye.  
Charlie came and stood next to me, Ron panicked slightly looking between me and Charlie  
"I ... I nothing mum just leave it" Ron ran out of the house with the slamming of the door.

Molly sat back in front of me and sighed  
"That boy hasn't been right since the two of you split up, are you sure there was nothing more than an argument dear?" Molly asked whist her eyes looked intently into mine as if she was trying to find my soul.  
"Molly if I told you the whole truth and nothing but the truth you would disown your youngest son and that is something I cannot live with on my conscience so I think it is best if I don't tell you" Molly nodded and walked outside to de-gnome the garden for tomorrows nuptials.

* * *

"What on earth did you do to him Charlie" I hissed spinning around in my chair  
"Nothing" Charlie answered and averted his eyes around the room  
"I'm not stupid Charlie so stop treating me like one of your blonde tarts" I spat angrily out  
"He said some things about you that I didn't like, it wasn't even me that gave him that bruise it was Harry" I raised an eyebrow but decided to drop the subject … for now.

"I'm off out with the lads for a few drinks tonight" Charlie mentioned as he's fingers joined with my shoulder blades and kneaded them beneath his hands.  
"You don't need to ask for permission" I leant into Charlie's massage and sighed contently  
"Oh I wasn't asking for permission, merely just informing you little witch"

"Well this is cosy" I opened my eyes to a smirking Draco Malfoy in the doorway  
"What are you doing here Malfoy" Charlie spat angrily, ok maybe something's haven't changed.  
"Charlie stop it, if you haven't got anything nice to say then leave the room" I sat up straighter to allow him access  
"Gladly" Charlie stood up and looked Draco up and down before leaving the room.

* * *

Draco shut the door behind him and sat next to me.  
"Ignore Charlie, he … well he … ok so I have no excuse for him" Draco sniggered looked at me from the corner of his eye.  
"Is Charlie your Fiancé then?" I nodded and asked the same of him  
"I haven't been paired with anybody as of yet, some witches refused their matches and with a result they were stripped of their magic or sent to Azkaban. The ministry cannot lower the minimum age to 17 without a backlash so the lucky buggers, like me without a Fiancée, we just have to wait for more witches to become of age"  
"Lucky get" I whispered, obviously not as quiet as I thought as Draco laughed and winked in my direction making me blush.

"Right Granger I will need to you strip down to your underwear please" Draco asked standing up  
"Draco I thought I turned you down already, your just not my type" I smirked but it slowly turned into a frown as he pulled a measuring tape out of his bag. I stood up and took my shirt off. Draco measured my chest and wrote down my measurements before leaning into me as he put the measuring tape around the back of my waist, our body's touching and our breathing slightly became slightly ragged.

"One night with me and you will be begging the ministry to pair you with me my love" Draco pulled away and wrote down my waist measurements.  
"That I am sure of" Draco dropped to the floor to measure my inside leg

* * *

"What's going on in here" Charlie bellowed, I grabbed my cloak and wrapped it around my body  
"Charlie … Draco is Ginny's dressmaker for the wedding" I explained feeling a little uncomfortable  
"Unlikely story Hermione" Charlie grunted  
"You don't believe me?" I questioned folding my arms over my chest.  
"No I bloody well don't, I come in to see you half naked and Malfoy practically drooling over you, I knew you stooped low when you dated Ronald but dating a death eater is bad even in your standards Hermione."

I walked over to the red faced Weasley pulling my hand back I slapped him across the face.  
"You EVER say anything so degrading to me again Charlie Weasley I will make your life a living hell do we have an understanding?" I hissed, not knowing until the last minute each of the Weasleys including Harry stood at the door way. I turned to Draco.

"Draco, would it possible if I could stay the night at Malfoy Manor, if your parents don't mind of course" Draco's smile widened  
"Of course not Hermione, you can help me with the dresses, god knows I am going to need it with the deadline Weaslette has set me" Draco winked in Ginny's general direction so she knew he was being playful.

"Hermione, dear please don't go we can sort something out I'm sure" Molly put her hand on my arm.  
"I'm sorry Molly" I shook my head and Accio my bag.  
"Ginny I will be here first thing in the morning to help you getting ready and what not" Ginny kissed my cheek and walked me and Draco out to the apparition point in the garden.  
I held onto Draco's hand as we turned around to apparate to Malfoy Manor. Charlie stood at the door alone looking at me longingly and angry.

* * *

"Mother, Father. I have a guest staying the evening ask Binky to prepare the guest room next to mine please" Narcissa Malfoy elegantly reached the top of the Grande stairs with Lucius Malfoy in tow.

"Well Miss Granger this is a pleasant surprise" Narcissa came to a standstill at the bottom of the stairs smiling politely at my attire. I pulled the cloak tighter around me as I released I only had my underwear on.  
"Draco was just taken my measurements for my bridesmaids dress" Narcissa smiled and Lucius smirked in his son direction.  
"Draco don't keep Miss Granger standing in just a cloak show her to your room until the guest room is made up" Draco nodded and put his hand on my lower back.

"Well that wasn't the least bit awkward" I started as we came to Draco's room.  
"No, well people changed with the war Hermione" Draco took me to a side door in his bedroom to reveal the massive, en-suite.  
"This could be all yours if you just said yes … one little word my love" Draco whispered in my ear as his hands encircled my waist from behind.  
"Draco I am to be married in four months … we … I can't" I turned around in his embrace, brown eyes meeting intense grey ones.

"So if you weren't betrothed I would stand a chance at wooing your heart?" Draco asked searched my eyes for any inkling of an answer. I nodded slightly and rushed into the bathroom to change. I didn't want to wear my work uniform I had worn that bloody thing all day and the cotton made my eczema itch. I chose a black knee length skirt and a green shirt. I walked into Draco's bedroom once I ruffled my hair to give it a bit of volume.

* * *

"Shall we?" Draco asked offering me his arm. I gave him a quizzical look but took the offered arm.  
"You don't think we are going to starve you do you? Have you seen the time, it is already 6.30."  
"Sorry, I get lost in time I guess" Draco smiled and led me downstairs to the dining room.  
Draco pulled a chair out, next to Lucius and across from Narcissa; I smiled politely up at him and lowered myself in the chosen chair.

"Are you single Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked taking a bite of her chicken.  
"Unfortunately Yes Mrs Malfoy, otherwise your Draco is a fine gentleman" Draco patted my leg gently.  
"Oh such a shame, who is your betrothed?" Lucius asked lowering his fork down.  
"Charlie Weasley" I answered nonchalantly.  
Lucius opened his mouth, probably to say something nasty but his wife soon shut him up with a pointed glare. Rest of the meal was in comfortable silence until Draco excused me and himself so we could get to work on the dresses.

* * *

I sat on Draco's bed and watched him magically alter mine and Ginny's dress.  
"Are you that desperate that your Mother is trying to sell you off to a mudblood?" I asked looking over the book, Draco sighed and flinched at the word.  
"Mother just wants to see me suited to a nice young witch" Draco rubbed his forehead before and returned to the dressed.

"I could try and ask for a pardon, Charlie's ex appeared last week begging for him back" Draco sniggered but didn't say anything for a while.  
"They don't give pardons, merlin knows Blaise has tried, he was paired with Hannah Abbott, he can't stand her nor can she stand him for that matter but he says the sex is explosive" I laughed at his crudeness.

I quickly became lost in one of Draco's dressmaking for Wizards/Witches books I didn't notice anything going on around me.  
"For a second time this evening Hermione, can you please strip down to your undergarments so you can try the dress on" I nodded and complied, The red dress fit snuggly and couldn't help but praise Draco over and over in my head for his work.  
"How did you learn all this" I motioned to the alterations

"Ah that, When Father was in Azkaban our vaults at Gringotts was frozen and we couldn't touch a penny, of course we had Mother's money in her vaults but that went towards paying for the house and food, Mother still had to be social to the right people and obviously you can't wear the same dress more than twice so I helped her to make some new dresses from her old ones, it first became an hobby of mine but I realised people pay money for their clothes being altered and what not so I stuck with it really."

"Can you zip me up?" I asked pulling my hair over to one size of my shoulder, Draco complied and stepped back to admire his work.  
"right get it off before you ruin my art work" I nodded and got changed into some pyjamas.  
"Draco … Thank you for tonight, I owe you big" I kissed Draco's cheek goodnight and walked over to my bedroom for the evening.

"Goodnight Miss Granger, don't let the ghouls bite" I swivelled on my heel to see Lucius with his arm around his wife walking down the corridor  
"Goodnight Mr and Mrs Malfoy" I called and walked into the guest room.  
The room wasn't as big as Draco's, but I wasn't about to through a hissy fit.  
I snuggled down deep into the comfy king size bed and quickly let darkness take me to sleep.

* * *

Review :) next his Harry and Ginny' wedding, let's hope Charlie has calmed down a bit


	5. Reconciliation And Closing Old Doors

Dragon-girl94 – Thank you for the review

Tamcor – Thank you for the review and here's a new chapter

Pirate-princess1 – Your review made me smile, Thank you :)

* * *

Previously on The Healer and the Dragon Tamer …  
_"Goodnight Miss Granger, don't let the ghouls bite" I swivelled on my heel to see Lucius with his arm around his wife walking down the corridor_  
_"Goodnight Mr and Mrs Malfoy" I called and walked into the guest room._  
_The room wasn't as big as Draco's, but I wasn't about to through a hissy fit._  
_I snuggled down deep into the comfy king size bed and quickly let darkness take me to sleep._

* * *

14th September – Hermione POV

* * *

"Rise and shine Miss Granger, day light is burning and we have a wedding to attend"  
Groaning I pulled the sheets over my head, it felt way to earlier to be awake and the chirpy voice came closer to me.  
"Five more minutes mum please" I tried to plead  
"If you said yes to my Draco I would be your Mother yes, but since you won't it's Narcissa to you."

Realisation dawned on me as to where I had stayed the previous evening, I sat bolt up straight in the bed at Malfoy Manor.  
"Mrs Malfoy, forgive me" I curled my hands into balls and wiped at the sleep near my eyes.  
"What time is it?" I asked pulling the sheets back off me.  
"It's half past five dear, I thought you would want to be up early and as Draco asked me to wake him up not five minutes back I thought I would wake you aswell"

I nodded sleepily in the older witches direction. I slowly dragged my feet into the bathroom to freshen up and to conjure my pyjamas into a woman's pinstriped suit, I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and walked back into the guest room.

Mrs Malfoy was making the bed when I came from the bathroom and give me the trademark Malfoy smirk.  
"What, you don't think I sit around and let the house elves do all the work? Not especially after your Fifth year, Draco wrote to me complaining the way we treat our house elves, he had been watching your SPEW campaign quite closely" I blushed slightly and played with the charm bracelet on my wrist

* * *

"Walk with me to breakfast Miss Granger?" I nodded my head and closed the door behind myself and Lady Malfoy.  
"Draco's a good boy and would treat you well" I rubbed my forehead with my hand  
"Mrs Malfoy …" Mrs Malfoy laughed just loud enough for my delicate ears to process the sound.  
"I know your betrothed to the Weasley boy" We took a sharp left down a different corridor  
"It's really not that, Myself and Ginny was listing our options the night before we received our ministry owl's and Ginny wouldn't let go of the fact Draco would be my ideal candidate, yes we argued and fight like cat and dog but neither of us can deny we have strong chemistry, if it wasn't for Madame Black and that … incident than I would be probably be begging to be in your Family, who wouldn't be? But a thing like that cannot be forgotten so easily Mrs Malfoy"

We entered the dining room were Draco and Mr Malfoy were already seated discussing something or another.  
"And that we are eternally sorry for, Draco moved out of the manor and lived by himself the remainder of the war, it made myself and my Husband realise that we truly had to change our ways or risk losing our son" I blushed scarlet as we took our seats at the table.  
"I know Mrs Malfoy, I spent quite a bit of time at Draco's apartment" Lucius looked up from his paper that he folded and placed next to him.

"What time is this wedding of Potter's anyway?" Lucius asked cutting up his bacon.  
"The ceremony starts at 10.30am and then the wedding ball or the wedding reception as Muggles refer to it, is to finish a little after five I believe." Lucius nodded shot a glance at his wife.

"Draco you never did explain why you owe Harry this big favour" I asked stirring my coffee, Lucius cleared his throat to answer the question.  
"My Potter saved myself and my family from going to prison, he testified at our trials which helped immensely and I hate to say it but we owed the little chit" Lucius smirked.  
"Father such language at the table and in the presence of two beautiful women aswell" Draco smirked playfully at his Father.

* * *

"Will you do my wedding dress Draco, I can pay you for it, you have done such a great job on Ginny's and on my bridesmaids dress I wouldn't want anybody else to touch my dress" Hurt flashed through Draco's eyes before he stiffly nodded.  
"Just don't expect me to be at the ceremony, I will be to tempted to whisk you away for myself" I took a sip of the water sat in front of my plate.  
"Draco …" I tried, Draco excused himself from the table and stormed out of the room slamming the door. I closed my eyes and jumped slightly at the noise.  
"I'll go speak with him" I heard Lucius's chair scrape the floor and the dining room door opening and shutting close.

"Were yourself and my son a couple Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked across the table from me.  
"No, we were what you call friends with benefits, Draco helped me when I needed somebody … please don't think I used Draco because that wasn't the case. We both agreed our agreement wasn't working, Draco wanted more, the marriage, the kids and the white picket fence and I had just come out of a bad relationship and wanted him to wait a little while. I thought we had gotten over each other but obviously that isn't the case" A stray tear fell from my eye as Mrs Malfoy wiped it gently away.

"Are you sure you don't want me to contact the ministry? I am sure there is someone we can persuade to match you with my Draco" Mrs Malfoy held my hand slightly, I shook my head.  
"I wouldn't want to get my hopes up and besides I have a life in Romania now that I really enjoy, It makes me happy for once in my life and I have real friends there too" Mrs Malfoy smiled and returned to her breakfast.

"Mother, Hermione I want to apologise for my childish outburst" Mrs Malfoy smiled and motioned for Draco to join the table again with her hand. Draco pressed a chaste kiss to my knuckles and sat back down beside me.

* * *

"Oh my, I am going to be late" I scraped my chair back and thanked Mr and Mrs Malfoy for their hospitality.  
"Don't be a stranger Miss Granger, it has been a pleasure to have you in our home" Lucius bowed slightly and Narcissa kissed my cheek and they left so Draco and I could say goodbye.

"I'll be there soon my love" Draco stroked my cheek attentively  
"It was always you my love, always" Draco kissed my cheek.  
"I wish things could have been different, I really do Draco" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the corner of his mouth. Draco's arms pulled me closer to him by my waist and his lips met my own and together we basked in the feeling for just a moment, I rested my forehead on his own and sighed.  
"We shouldn't of done that" Draco shook his head whilst his eyes said something completely different.  
"Go, you have to help get the bride ready" I nodded and turned away to apparate.

"Miss Granger wait, you have an owl from the ministry" I frowned as Lucius and Narcissa ran down the corridor and passed me the letter. I unrolled the scroll and read it quickly scanning the page.  
"What does it say my love?" I bit my lip and looked up at the three Malfoy's looking at me expectedly.

"Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
It has come to our attention that on the 14th of September at 6.00am you kissed another man that is not your betrothed, Your fiancé has been notified and it is to be up to him as to what he wants to do about the incident, If Mr Weasley decides he wants a pardon on the marriage the case will go to Wizengamot where your future lies.

Yours

Ministry of Magic" I read the parchment out aloud.

"Hermione, I am so sorry" Draco held my hand still and I shook my head  
"Don't be, I wanted it just as much as you, I better go to the Burrow to be fed to the wolves. Draco be careful this afternoon … I know you can look after yourself but against 6 Weasleys and Harry I don't want to see you get hurt" I stroked his cheek and apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

I walked up the garden path and closed the gate behind me, all the Weasley's and Harry sat around the dining table staring up at me. I felt anxious and scared at the intense stares sent my way.  
"Alright out with it" I tapped my foot impatiently.  
"Draco Malfoy really?" Ron quizzed  
"How could you!" Charlie shouted  
"I thought you had broken it off with him?" Fred and George asked together  
"When were you planning on telling me you were with Malfoy" Ginny asked hurt  
"Enough" Arthur shouted at his family and then his eyes met mine "Hermione, explain"

"How did you know it was Draco?" I asked looking up at Charlie  
"Well we didn't think it would be old man Malfoy and he couldn't bloody well keep his hands off you last night. Fred and George told me about your relationship with the boy last year" I nodded and continued.

"Draco, yes Ron. Charlie you can get off your bloody high horse I see you eyeing up any women that has legs and breasts. Even at Marc's birthday party you were eyeing that blonde in the corner. Holly made me look beautiful, if I say so myself, I didn't expect you to not take your eyes or hands of me like Holly said you wouldn't but I didn't and don't expect you to flirt with other women in front of me.

Fred … George, me and Draco did cut ties, I told you we did but you cannot deny chemistry when it's there, but were too much alike you to know that unfortunately it would never work and Draco knows it deep down too. Ginny I am sorry I didn't tell you, really I am but it was a few months after Ron … Look Fred asked me to deliver a box of his produce to a high paying customer so I accepted and it happened to be Draco, he offered to take me for a meal and I accepted, we were inseparable for a while but we drifted apart something wasn't right." The hurt on Fred and George's face made my stomach twist in knots and I felt like crying.

"I don't except any of you to believe me, it was only a kiss … yes I know I still technically cheated on Charlie and I fully except if you wish for me to be shoved in Azkaban or for me to be banished to the muggle world. But Charlie when Elizabeth came around last week I saw you fighting your inside battle against her, your eyes wanted her so bad but you was angry so your body told you no. I know it's not the same with Draco but he was my friend and my lover when nobody was there to look after me, he's been my closest friend for so long and I damn right refuse to cut somebody from my life that has helped me so much"  
"We will talk about this later" Charlie hissed and excused himself from the dining room table to go into the garden.

* * *

"Dresses ladies" Draco came through the Burrow door not a moment later with bags in his hands.  
"They know don't they" Draco whispered in my ear and I nodded slightly.

I glanced out of the window; to where Charlie stood, he looked through the window and spotted Draco stood behind me and stormed back in. I stood in front of Draco with my arms spread out to the side to protect him.  
"I should kill you for what you have caused" Charlie shouted across the dining room.  
"Harry, Ginny take Draco upstairs please" Molly insisted, Draco ignored Harry's hand on his shoulders.  
"Why, it's not like you love her, your only with Hermione because you have been told you have to be. I could make her happy." Ginny pulled on his arm and dragged him upstairs.

"What is wrong with you" I shouted at Charlie.  
"Me! You were caught kissing him this morning." Charlie shouted back at me.  
"Oh dear me, we will talk about it later but if you lay one finger on him I swear to Merlin Charlie you will live to regret" I walked out of the room to go upstairs.  
"That's right, go find your lover boy" Charlie shouted up the stairs after me.  
"I'm going to help your baby sister get ready for her wedding day, which is today, so stop being pathetic and drop this argument for a more suitable time because I do not intend to ruin her or Harrys big day" I hissed and stormed up the stairs to Ginny's room were Harry, Draco and Ginny was sat on the beds.

* * *

"Hermione ..." I put my hand up for Draco to stop before he started.  
"I'm fine, what did your parents say after I left?" Draco smirked as I sat next to him on my bed  
"Mother would have arranged a pardon for your wedding already if it wasn't for Father insisting you wouldn't want it … Your right Hermione, we are too alike for us to have a relationship, it really hurts me to think of it, but your right, your always right" Draco mumbled the last part under his breathe.

I spent the morning getting Ginny ready and come 10.30 she looked a masterpiece, Draco left the burrow to sit with his parents I was praying to merlin that nobody would cause a fuss today because I would stick by Draco no matter, odd really since three years ago we would try and hex each other in Hogwarts corridors and now I would gladly stand up for him against people I class as family.

"Knock, knock" Ron and Arthur came in the room suited and booted.  
"Look at my little girl" Arthur smiled, his eyes watering slightly as he looked at Ginny.  
"Shall we Hermione?" Ron asked, with him being Harry's best man he unfortunately got the job of escorting the maid of honour (me) down the aisle. I nodded and put my hand in the crook of his arm and we started walking.

I noticed the platinum blonde and smiled slightly at him and mouthed 'thank you' in which he simple winked in my direction.  
"Why is Draco winking at you?" Ron asked looking at me  
"He's my friend and I thanked him for taking me in last night" I answered. I saw Charlie whom refused to meet my eyes with his own.

I stood by the other bridesmaids and watched Ginny and Arthur walk down the aisle together, Arthur holding slightly tightly then necessary so Ginny didn't sprint down to Harry's side. I zoned out of the Ministry official and his talking and the giving and receiving of rings. I kept my eyes on Charlie who kept his eyes to the front … just not on me.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife; you may now kiss the bride."  
Harry lifted Ginny's veil up and kissed her receiving a few cat calls and whistling from the audience as they walked back up the aisle.  
"Charlie will forgive you" Ron said as we re-joined to descend back up the aisle.  
"I don't see why, like Draco pointed out it isn't like he loves me, he can hate me and order them to put me in Azkaban and through away the key" I pointed out  
"And if it got that far you think the Malfoy's would let that happen, Draco's parents came over before everybody else and apologised profusely for the feud between our family's, whatever it was about in the first place none of us really know, they seem to really like you Hermione." I nodded and joined in with the celebrations in the tent that had been tied down in the garden.

* * *

"Care to have this dance with Miss Granger?" I looked up to see Lucius bowed slightly, I smiled and curtsied in response, I giggled quietly as we waltzed around the ballroom with Draco and Narcissa a few steps behind us.  
"It's a shame really, Narcissa would of loved you in our family, you can see the way she looks at you, with admiration in her eyes although she never might not admit it and I won't go on about the way Draco look's at you" Lucius winked down at me, I smiled and nodded in response.

"If you will excuse me, I think I will steal my wife away from my son" Lucius bowed and kissed my knuckles as I dipped low in a curtsy.  
"Miss Granger" I looked up to see Draco heading my way and I made my way over to him and we joined a hands, my left hand going on his shoulder and his right gripping slightly at my waist.

"You look beautiful this evening my love, has anybody told you yet?" I blushed and shook my head  
"You don't scrub up half bad yourself Draco" I commented and Draco winked at me.  
"You always did prefer what's underneath" I laughed at his crudeness and basked in the wind whistling around us as we danced in time with the music.

"I better sit down, before you hog up all my dances Mr Malfoy" I smiled playfully at him  
"Of course Miss Granger" Draco bowed low, kissed my hand and winked up at me, I through my head back in laughter and finally curtsied. Only Draco could turn everything into a sexual innuendo.

I sat at one of the round tables in the tent and watched everybody dance around me; I was even quite surprised to see Narcissa dancing with Arthur and Lucius with Molly. Charlie stayed on the dance floor with pretty woman hanging onto him the entire time. It hurt slightly but I couldn't start an argument after what I did this morning.

"Why don't you go up and demand a dance? You're his fiancé after all" Fred whispered next to me.  
"Ok but he refuses you have to come save me and dance the next song with me" Fred nodded and we shook hands on it. I walked over to Charlie before any other woman could and curtsied, after a moment or too Charlie bowed and took me in his strong vice grip.

"Finally thought of me have you?" Charlie spat angrily at me, I looked up at him questioningly  
"You have been draped on a Malfoy all evening Hermione" I sighed quietly  
"I would have asked you to dance with you after I danced with Lucius but every time I saw you, you had some tart draped all over you" I spat back just as angry, we stopped dancing and Charlie grabbed my upper arm and dragged me away from the party.

"You have no reason to be angry with me over dancing with females, don't be a hypocrite Hermione, you snogged another bloke" Charlie shouted.  
"Why are so you angry over me kissing Draco, like he pointed out this morning it's not like you love me" I shouted putting my hands on my hips.

"For crying out loud Hermione of course I love you, I love the way you know where everything is at home, I love the way you take care of me even though you don't have to, I love the way you laugh, I love your mind and body and overall I love the way you make me feel and the way I do when your around. Of course I bloody love you!" I stammered back abit at Charlie's outburst.

I stormed over to him and pulled his lips to my own, Charlie froze for a second but then pulled me tightly into him, his tongue begged me for entrance which I gladly accepted and let his tongue lead the way. We stopped after a minute to catch our breaths, our foreheads touched together and we smiled letting the butterflies settle in my stomach I stroked his cheek with my hand.

"I love you two Charlie Weasley"

* * *

Review please :)


	6. And The Whore Returns

Mykidsingsglee – I do apologise I forgot to mention you in any of the last two chapters, thank you for the review and for missing you out I dedicate this chapter to you, like your name by the way

Adrianiforever – thank you for the review

Itzeebitzeespider – Love the name, and thank you so much for your review I'm glad it makes your day, here's another chapter for you to read

Pirate-princess1 – I know, I will admit there was a moment where I thought should I make it happen but I didn't, read my story about Hermione and Draco called Marrying Malfoy.

* * *

Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does

* * *

14th September Hermione POV

"y .. yo … you love me?" Charlie stammered as he looked into my eyes intently, loud music could be heard in the distance from the party.  
"Yes" I smiled and stroked the hands that cupped my face  
Charlie bent down and kissed me a bit more softer this time, my hands moved to the inside of his cloak and around to his back.

"I guess this means I cannot let the demontors have their wicked way with you" Charlie smirked at me once we pulled apart for air.  
"Would you have really let them send me to Azkaban?" I asked feeling a bit apprehensive of his answer.  
"No my Darling, if you didn't feel the same way I do I would of asked the Ministry to pair you with Malfoy, as much as it pains me to see it I would have preferred you to be happy" I smiled and reached up on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"You are one sweet man Mr Weasley" Charlie winked and grabbed my hand as we started walking back to the tent.  
"Don't go telling everybody, they will expect the same treatment as you, and to be honest Hermione I am not too sure I can give that many back rubs out for free" I laughed like I hadn't laughed in years as Charlie opened the tent open up for us to walk through. The tables had been pushed to the side to make more space for dancing now everybody had finished eating.

* * *

"Miss Granger, we must bid you good evening" The three Malfoy's walked towards me with their outer cloaks on.  
"I'm just going to talk to Bill" Charlie whispered in my ear and kissed my hand in goodbye.  
I turned my head to the Family and smiled.  
"I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality" Narcissa waved it off with a flick of her hand  
"Nonsense, if you ever need to get away again Hermione I expect you to come to the Manor, the room next to my Draco's room is officially yours" I smiled and played with my hands slightly.

"Hermione, Mother and I was wondering, since what happened with your parents and all, would you like to spend the night before your wedding at the manor, we understand if you don't want to" Draco babbled slightly and his voice turned to a whisper at the end.  
"No, that would be really nice thank you" Lucius bowed and kissed my hand and Narcissa kissed my cheek as they left the tent.

"Hermione, I know this is goodbye … well not goodbye but I honestly now realise we cannot be together, I will except it and wait for my match from the Ministry, but I do expect weekly letters from you and if Weasley hurts you whether it be physically or emotionally I want you to come to the manor … to me" Draco pulled me close to his chest and kissed the top of my head.  
"Goodbye Hermione" and with that Draco apparated away leaving me standing alone, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

* * *

"Hermione" I turned to see Fred and George with their outstretched arms, I pouted sadly and walked into their awaiting embrace.  
"I know" I whispered in a chest.  
I had to let him go for both our sakes, a little over four months' time I would be Mrs Charlie Weasley and hopefully by then Draco would have a beautiful woman draped over his arm.

"Hermione, there you are" Harry pulled me from Fred and George and squeezed me slightly  
"Me and Harry are leaving now, we couldn't leave without saying goodbye" Ginny moved Harry out of the way to squeeze some more oxygen from my already aching lungs.

"Go … Go, I'm fine, have fun on your honeymoon" I waved the newly wedded pair off, Harry helped Ginny onto the broom and kicked off the ground and I watched them fly into the midnight sky, as a pair of strong arms wrapped me up in a cuddle from behind.  
"Are you ready to go home my darling?" Charlie whispered in my ear, I nodded and turned around so I could lay my head on his chest.

* * *

16th September

"Hermione, wake up darling breakfast is on" I groaned but slowly made an effort to open my eyes.  
"What time is it Charlie?" I grumbled swinging my legs over the bed and onto the dark wooden flooring.  
"It's a little after 6" I nodded and walked into my en-suite closing the door behind me to a chuckling Charlie.

'Don't know what he's so chirpy about' I grumbled to myself. I went through my morning cleaning regime, nothing over the top just enough to make me look human. Opening the bathroom door freshly washed and dressed and definitely in a better mood. I made my way down to the kitchen as Charlie plated up our pancakes.

"How come you never let me cook" I asked as I took a bit of my pancake.  
"Your never up early enough or your home too late" Charlie answered sitting down next to me.  
"Ok, I'm cooking tonight then, after work I will go to grocery store and buy something in for tea and then when I get home I will cook you the most delicious food you have ever tasted" Charlie smirked slightly  
"That's if it doesn't give me food poisoning" I smacked Charlie's arm playfully and put my empty plate in the dishwasher  
"See you this evening Charlie" I kissed his cheek and left for work.

* * *

"You look chirpy this morning" Holly called, closing the door behind her.  
"I am" I smiled and she linked her arm with my own as we walked the familiar walk to work.

"Meet any cute lads at the wedding?" Holly asked, I sighed and told her everything that went down with Draco, myself and Charlie  
"So are you going to stay there the night before your wedding then?" Holly asked as we reached the Hospital gates.

"Yup, My parents are still god knows where and I think it would be nice to not be in the Burrow, not that I am not grateful for everything they have done for me, but that's Charlie's family and he will be staying there, I would be to tempted to sneak around just to see him, why not just cut the temptation out all together?" I asked as we put our coats in our lockers.

"But what about the temptation with this Draco?" Holly pointed out as we made our way to ward 2 for our daily rounds.  
"I don't think they will be any temptations, it took me and Draco a while to realise that but we wouldn't work" We pressed the button to close the lift door and jerked up.  
"What makes you think you and Charlie could work?" Holly asked once the lift started moving.  
"I don't, I will admit I am scared we are moving too fast, we have both been hurt really bad in the past but together we have a bright future" Holly just nodded as we reached our first patient.

* * *

The day passed by more slower than usual to say the hospital was really quite it seemed like somebody had pressed 'slow motion' on a universal remote and the whole world slowed down but me, A very frustrating morning to say the least. We had a child come in from the local nursery with a crayon stuck up his nose and refused for anybody to take it out and to make matters worse his parents agreed with him, Merlin knows why they brought him to the hospital if they wanted the blue crayon stuck up his nostril.

At dinner me and Holly went to the cafeteria in the hospital for a salad and then outside the grounds so she could have a ciggy.  
"You're a nurse, surely you know there just cancer sticks" I coaxed her as we walked back through the automatic doors.  
"Yes, everything gives you cancer these days, too much red meat, not enough red meat, microwaves, play dough … this list goes on Hermione" I nodded and let her have that one.

* * *

"I'm so tired after that shift and I have to make Charlie tea when I get in" I unfairly moaned at Holly as we walked arm in arm down the country lane.  
"Get him to make tea then" I shook my head at my friend's suggestion  
"I can't, I offered and Charlie has cooked every meal since I moved over here" Holly tsked  
"You're not being a very dutiful Fiancé Hermione" Holly tried to say through a straight face but failed, thankfully she was just as strong minded as me when it came to feminism.  
"I know, Merlin should smite me from where I stand" Holly laughed and left me at my garden gate.

"I'l see you tomorrow darling" Holly blew a kiss at me as I winked at her, the wonderful time of girly companionship, I shook my head smiling and lowered the already lowered wards, odd Charlie should still be at work. I closed the iron door behind me, putting my cloak on the cloak hook and called for Charlie, no answer, I walked through the house and still no avail to where Charlie was nor my purse I opened his bedroom door and gasped.

On the bed Charlie sat with his shirt unbuttoned Elizabeth was laid on top of the duvet in only her underwear smirking up at me.  
"Sorry for the intrusion … My love" I spat the last bit angrily.  
"Hermione, it isn't what it looks like" I sniggered  
"Pray do tell, it looks like my Fiancé is about to shag his ex, something similar you was angry with me all weekend for, You bloody hypocrite!" I shouted and turned to find my cloak.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Charlie shouted buttoning up his shirt  
"Out, don't wait up for me I may not return" I spun around as I apparated.

* * *

As soon as I stopped spinning I fell to floor, not caring if the gravel cut my shins.  
"Oh dear, You better come inside Hermione" I felt myself being hauled up onto my feet and being moved inside.  
"I'm sorry for intruding like this; I just needed somebody to talk to" A hand covered my own, I looked up and smiled at the sympathetic look the man across from me was sending my way, if anything this man knew more about me than anyone.

Fred and George sent me to a Medi-Mind healer, a psychiatrist to the muggles. I accepted even if it was just to make the twins happy, I nearly walked back out his office the first time we met, Why they thought for one moment I would spill my guts out to Mr Zabini I have no idea, yes you heard me correctly Blaise Zabini a psychiatrist, my psychiatrist.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Blaise asked as the tea pot poured two cups of tea.  
And I did, I told him everything that had happened all weekend and Blaise sat patiently and nodded.  
"Can I ask you question Hermione?" I nodded my head in Blaises direction.  
"If Charlie received a letter from the ministry informing him that you kissed Mr Malfoy, surely you would have received one if the shoe was on the other foot, did you receive such letter?" I shook my head

"I think you walked in and didn't listen to what Charlie had to say first, a Marriage needs to be built on trust ... even the ones that arranged"  
I rubbed my eyes and noticed we weren't in his usual office but in his personal living room.  
"I thought you said any cliental is to be kept in professional surroundings in your office?" I quizzed and Blaise nodded  
"My office is being re-decorated at the moment" I nodded and took my sweet time looking around the room, Not overly decorated, a coffee table and two chairs, a rug and a painting or two. A huge painting hung above the fireplace with a man in armour on his horse.

"That's my great great … some many times over Grandfather, he was a general in the American civil war" I nodded and went back to sipping my tea.

"Let me in Zabini" Somebody shouted and pounded on the door. Blaise whisked his wand out of his jacket pocket and walked to the door and opened it to the intruders.

"Is she here? Everybody's being bloody looking for her all night, George send a patronus message to mum saying we have found her"  
Blaise walked back into the room with Fred high on his tail.  
"Hermione Granger don't you ever do that to us again, Charlie's in pieces at the Burrow, a sight o havn't seen since … well I have never seen Charlie so broken up, for some strange reason he thinks you have walked into the arms of Malfoy" I shook my head.

"I think I better be going Blaise, thank you so much" I walked around the coffee table and kissed his cheek  
"Hermione, this is a new prescription, just consider it, I think it might help just don't open it until you get to the Burrow" I nodded and smiled slightly as Blaise bowed and kissed my knuckles gently.

* * *

Fred and George held both of my hands as we apparated across seas to the Burrow.  
"Hermione, many voices shouted as our feet touched the ground" Eight Weasleys and a Harry ran towards us, giggling I shoved Fred and George in front of me to protect the colliding impact.  
"I am so sorry my Darling" I turned around to see a tear stained Charlie looking at me.  
"Charlie look, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, I should have waited for your response and reasoning, if we don't trust each other we have no foundation for a marriage, wouldn't you agree?" Charlie nodded and kissed my temple, pulling me closer to him.

"It honestly wasn't what it looked like, I had just come out of the shower and i thought I would dress up a bit, you know, anyway she knocked on the door and for some strange reason I thought it might be you, your on my brain 24/7 Hermione, anyway she came with every reason to try and get me in bed, I told her where the door was and walked back into my room for a tie, Elizabeth didn't get the hint and followed. We had a very heated argument in which I think she realised there was no hope so she just laid on my bed and that's when you came in, I'm sorry, it looks like we did things but i didn't and wouldn't touch her again, Hermione you have to believe me please"

I pressed my hand to Charlie's cheek and smiled.  
"Charlie it's ok, I believe you" Charlie's eyes widened like a little boy on Christmas morning seeing all his present for the first time.  
"You do?"  
Charlie asked smiling, I nodded and Charlie pulled me into a bone crushing hug thanking and apologising over and over.

"What have you got there my love" Charlie pointed down to my prescription  
"It's a prescription my Head healer gave me, after … last year ... Fred and George sent me on my way to a bloke we went to Hogwarts with and he has been my case healer for last year." Charlie nodded in understanding

"What does it say?" I shrugged and opened the piece of parchment.  
"To move back to England" I whispered, I looked up to Charlie and bit my lip.


	7. Its Official

Pirate-Princess1 - Thank you for the review and read on to see where they end up living :)

Amortentia-Malfoy - Thank you for the review, I take it you don't like Elizabeth :P, I might not right in but she has ended up with a 85year old fat male, mmm for a pampered princess that must be luxury :)

Roni2010 - Thank you for the review and like i said previously, I needed something to pull them apart so there wouldn't be no temptation on her part to go back to him, there are plenty of story's where they have fallen out of love and then that ends, but if you was in love in the first place there would always be that something you loved about them even if you was apart ... and Draco will keep making appearances, in the next few chapters his match is revealed and where has she been I wonder?.

Itzeebitzeespider - Thank you for the review and I'm not sure even a Dementor would be brave enough to touch Elizabeth

Articcat - Thank you for the review and I hope that's a good ahh :)

* * *

Previously on The Healer and the Dragon Tamer …  
"What does it say?" I shrugged and opened the piece of parchment.  
"To move back to England" I whispered, I looked up to Charlie and bit my lip.

* * *

15th September Hermione's POV

I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does :)

* * *

"Wake up my angel, mum has made everyone breakfast" Charlie kissed my forehead and I felt the double mattress dip as he jumped from the bed.  
"Two more minutes Charlie" I grabbed the duvet and snuggled down further into the bed.  
"Hey, um, I still have to decide what to tell the Ministry about your run in with Malfoy" Charlie's footsteps could be heard coming closer to the bed, I sat straight bolt up with my eyes still closed.  
"What do you mean what to tell them? We don't have to tell them anything do we? It was a mistake end of" I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times to get used to the blazing sun coming through from the loft window.

"Well there kind of has to be a consequence, if I wasn't going to take this officially to Wizengamot then we might have to move the wedding up sooner than what we thought, The ministry don't take this kind of thing likely and they will take it upon themselves what to decide, in their eyes you have broken the law"  
At least Charlie had the decency to look slightly sheepish. I jumped from the bed to pace the length of the room still dressed in a pair of black PJ shorts and a shirt of Charlie's with a red Chinese style dragon print of the front.

"What do you mean we might have to move the wedding date up? It is already in four months' time Charlie" I quietly shrieked as I came to a standstill.  
"Look, Hermione if we don't then the Ministry will but their noses into our business, we can't have that, I suggest we move the date to end of this month, the 30th to be exact" Charlie stepped forward and grabbed my hand in his own, my heart pounding hard in my chest and eardrums.  
"We can do it my love" Charlie kissed my forehead and we walked hand in hand downstairs into the busy kitchen.

"There you are" Molly smiled and pulled us into one of her bone crushing hugs before turning back to the stove.  
"Nice … attire … Hermione" Ginny smirked from her seat next to Harry.  
"I thought so to" Charlie winked at me and helped me into my chair.  
Charlie piled his plate with bacon and fried eggs whilst I sat and sipped a strong cup of coffee.  
"Mum, me and Hermione have some news" Charlie grabbed my hand as my face paled, Molly came away from the stove and stood behind Arthurs chair placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"You're pregnant" Molly clasped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment or possibly excitement take a guess at the woman who loves the small little things so much.

Charlie chuckled and shook his head.  
"No mum, Hermione isn't pregnant, We are moving the wedding day up to 30th of this month" Charlie stroked my hand in a comforting manner as Congratulations sounded around the table and Molly grabbed her wedding folder from the top shelf.  
"We must plan straight away" Molly sat down next to us and opened the folder up to reveal strips of odd fabric and photos of previous Weasley weddings. I couldn't hear Charlie or Molly discussing what flowers we should have for the centrepiece or what flowers the bridesmaids should use, what colour theme? Will there be a colour theme? I blocked out and nodded only when Charlie looked at me.

Why the woman wasn't freaking out I had no idea, we wasn't the first to move the wedding day closer. Ronald the idiot came back late last night and had agreed to get married the following weekend so Luna could spend the next three months in South Africa looking for some unheard of creature. George was still having his wedding next month on the 1st but Fred had moved his Wedding up the 7th of the same month, I don't think even he knows why he had moved it up. It confused all of us if I'm honest.

"I should OWL Draco" I whispered to Charlie and then stood up from the dining table and excused myself from the room, my heart still pounding violently in my chest. I closed the living room door behind me and rested my back on the door to take a few deep breaths, needing the air I decided to floo over instead I grabbed the powder pot at stood in the fireplace.  
"Malfoy Manor" I threw the powder into the floo fire. The familiar queasy feeling didn't help matters.

* * *

"Ah Miss Granger what a pleasant surprise" I blushed and looked up through my eyelashes at Lord Malfoy smirking down at me.  
"I'm so sorry for turning up unannounced but would Draco happen to be home?" Lucius helped me from the floor and I wiped the soot off Charlie's t-shirt.  
"I thought I heard you my dear" Narcissa elegantly glided into the room.  
"I'm sorry I should of wrote first …." Narcissa waved it off

"Nonsense, come have tea with me, Draco is yet to wake up"  
I frowned and looked down at my wrist watch and groaned, it was only 7.05am.  
"Too early" I mumbled as Narcissa led me through the many corridors within the house pointing out different vases on the way, they all looked the same to me.

"Binky, please inform Draco that Miss Granger will be staying for breakfast"  
Narcissa asked the house elf as he opened the dining room door, tried to protest but can anyone actually argue with Lady Narcissa Malfoy and win? I sat next to Lucius and across from Narcissa at the dining room table and gladly accepted my second cup of strong coffee of the day.

I took the quiet time to glance around the dining room, like everything else in Malfoy manor it was extremely over the top, we sat at a dark pine wooden table to sit 60+ easily, why anybody would need that many people at dinner I have not got a clue. A blonde aristocratic looking wizard hung above the marble fire place smirking down at the three of us and a few ornaments here and there to fill the space.

"Morning Mother, Father …. Hermione" Draco addressed as he sat next to me at the table.  
Draco was in a pair of black pyjama pants and an quidditch shirt, I presuming that it was his favourite team. If I wasn't marrying Charlie I would be drooling over him at the breakfast table, how tight fitting his top was or the gorgeous bed hair one gets when they first wake up… although I am sure Narcissa would have a lot to say about the audacity of water dripping from my mouth onto her 13th century table.

"What brings you over here?" Draco asked as he buttered a croissant on his plate.  
"Charlie in his infinite wisdom decided to move our wedding up to the 30th of this month to keep the ministry off our back" I answered taking a sip of my coffee  
"Right … but I still don't understand why you're telling us? One would of thought you would be happy marrying the man you love … even if he is a Weasel"

"Dray … come off it please" I pleaded and I put my best puppy dog eyes on.  
"Ok, ok only if you'll stop looking at me like that. I will design and make your wedding dress, but every Friday you must be here to help with the designing and fittings if you're not here say 12noon without a plausible excuse then it's a no " I slightly squealed and kissed his cheek

"You Mr Malfoy are a star, I swear I will pay you every penny and more" Draco smiled slightly  
"Don't you dare, consider it a wedding present from me" I nodded and finished my coffee.  
"I should be getting back to the Burrow before they send out yet another search party" I giggled slightly and scraped my chair back.

"Draco, show Hermione to the floo room please" Narcissa pointedly looked at her son.  
"Yes Mother, right this way love" Draco rested his hand on my lower back as we walked in comfortable silence back to the floo room.

"I have a meeting with the ministry this afternoon" Draco told me as he opened the door for the floo room.  
"Do you think they have found your match?" I asked stopping before the fire.  
"I bloody hope so, I'm sick of waiting" I sniggered slightly  
"An impatient Malfoy, nothing new there then" Draco laughed  
"Get home Miss Granger" Draco bowed and kissed my hand  
"The Burrow" I dropped the floo powder and waved slightly at Draco before I disappeared.

* * *

"Where have you been? Charlie was just about to call the Auror's, did you not think to tell one of us when you disappear or do you like seeing my brother hurt" Ron asked staring down as I landed on my bum on the cold floor.  
"I was having tea with Narcissa" I stood up and brushed Charlie's top down of soot … again.  
"I should have guessed you absolutely reek of the ferret" Ron spat angrily at me.

Flashbacks came to the fore front of my mind from last year, Ron stood angrily above me in a drunken state shouting at how everything I do was wrong and my entire fault. I shimmied down to the floor and let the tears run freely letting out a quiet whimper.

Fred and George took one look around the Burrow living room and dragged Ron out into the hall as Charlie came in and closed the door behind him.  
"Hermione my love are you ok?" Charlie bent down in front of me and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. I nodded slowly realising I was in the present and not in the past; Ron wasn't going to hurt me as long as I had Charlie around.

"Where did you go?" Charlie pulled me from the floor and pulled me onto the sofa with him.  
"I did something I have never done, I practically begged Draco Malfoy, he is an absolute genius with a needle and did really well on Ginny's wedding dress so I asked him to make my wedding dress for me, although every Friday I have to be at the Manor or he won't make my dress"  
Charlie sighed but very wisely decided not comment.

"Hermione there is something we need to discuss" I turned my body slightly to show him he had my full attention.  
"The bloke that owns the dragon reserve in Romania has decided that the one reserve is not sufficient enough for the dragons we are occupying at the moment. For the last two years he has been fully divulged in making a new reservation to accommodate the newer ones who have different needs to the rest, you have to understand the more dragons that breed with another dragon for a first time, a cross dragon if you will, they are all born with different needs and need to be kept in different climates.

Me and Marc have been offered the same job but at the new reservation, it is a job we simply cannot turn down, Marc and Holly have already decided they are moving but I wanted to ask what you would think before I made a decision."

"We will discuss this further later on Charlie" I stood up and smiled weakly down at my fiancée.  
"Can we go on a date this evening my love?" I nodded and Charlie stood up to kiss my cheek.  
"Thank you, I will pick you up at 6 this evening my dear" Charlie bowed and left the room.

* * *

"There you are Hermione" Harry and Ginny came bustling in "We looked everywhere for you"  
"its fine I went over to Draco's this morning, I'm fine, well I'm not. Me and Charlie are going on a date this evening and Ginny I kind of need you to make me look pretty" Ginny kissed Harry's cheek and pulled me from the room into her bedroom without letting me say a word to Bill who crossed us on the stairs.

"Right first things first … a dress, I think a bright red dress with a slight slit up the side will suffice" Ginny pulled a dress from her wardrobe still with a clear plastic bag covering it.  
"How long have you had this? … It's not even your size Gin" I asked looking at the Zara tag, Ginny smirked and handed me the hanger.

"Just thank Harry when you come back, you will realise why later" Ginny smirked at me, a smirk I absolutely hated to see.  
"Ok … you know I hate been left out of the loop" I sighed and put the beautiful dress back in the wardrobe so Ginny could get started with taming my main.

I sat very patiently for hours whilst Ginny wafted her wand around my body and hair casting various beauty charms. Molly brought lunch up at half past one and we sat on the bed giggling like old times, not a single care in the world.

"I think I'm pregnant" Ginny blurted out, my eyes widened and I gulped down the food that was in my mouth.  
"Does harry know?" I asked and she shook her head.  
"Would you like me to cast a pregnancy charm?" Ginny nodded slightly  
"Just let me eat my sandwich first" Ginny burst into laughter as she wolfed down her tuna sandwich.

Ginny laid on her back on the bed with her t-shirt above her stomach.  
"Ok, this might tingle slightly and you may need to pee but other than that you should be fine"  
A few minutes later and a white ring glowed above Ginny's stomach.  
"Well … what does that mean?" Ginny eagerly asked.  
"It means you're pregnant, congratulations, you will need to see a Pregnancy Healer as soon as you can so they can give you the right vitamins and potions" I mustered up my most excited smile I could.

"Hermione, you don't have to be that excited, I can understand this might be hard but you're going to be an Aunty, you get to do the fun stuff like the playing and the cooing whilst I change the smell diapers and sick up" I smiled and nodded  
"I hadn't thought of it that way … Gin you're going to be a fantastic mummy" I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, this time feeling the excitement for my two friends.

"There. Done. Complete. You look stunning if I do say so myself" I glanced at myself through the mirror whilst Ginny made me spin on the spot.  
"Thank you Ginny" I kissed her cheek and walked with her downstairs.

* * *

Charlie sat in the living room … looking mighty fine I might add, The first and last time I have ever seen Charlie dressed to kill was at Harry and Ginny's wedding but tonight … phew he is yummy.

"You look amazing Hermione" Charlie stood up and kissed my hand.  
"A rose for the lovely lady" Charlie conjured a rose from the end of his wand and passed me it, I giggled and thanked the gentleman.  
"Shall we my love?" Charlie offered me his preferred arm and I took it.

"Don't wait up for us mum" Molly sat on Arthur's armchair dabbing at her eyes slightly with an handkerchief.  
"Where are we going Charlie?" I asked as we appeared in a dark city.  
"Welcome to Paris Mon Chere (My Dear)" I gasped slightly  
"We must come here during the day" I gazed around at the stars and the old stone buildings.

We came to a standstill next to a hole in the wall.  
"Here we are" Charlie opened the door for me to walk inside. The walls had rivers and streams flowing quietly around the restaurant, rather beautiful really but if you stare too long it makes you want to pee.

"This place is beautiful Charlie how did you find it?" I asked taking a look at the menu.  
"Fleur mentioned it, I asked her if she knew of any romantic restaurants in Paris and she said this is the best place" Charlie shrugged and motioned the waiter over.

With my French being next to nothing Charlie ordered for the both of us and I was mighty glad when my glass of Jacques came over.  
I took another glance around the restaurant, several of other couples ranging from mine and Charlie's age to practically ancient; it's nice to see true love never dies. I smirked slightly at my own comment, true love, yes the same thing I thought I had with Ron.

"Penny for the young lady's thoughts" Charlie asked leaning slightly over his folded arms on the table.  
"Nothing really Charlie" Charlie nodded and lent back slightly so the waiter could put the food on the table  
"That was quick" Charlie nodded and seasoned his meal.  
"It's a magic restaurant what do you expect love?" I nodded and took a bite of the food that tasted exquisite, I asked Charlie for the Hotepot which was four types of meat with vegetables, I thought it tasted like a hotpot, come to think about it, it probably was.

We talked a little, nothing of importance but we seemed to be keeping the smiles and the conversation flowing smoothly. After our main meal we shared a chocolate fudge cake and then Charlie paid the bill.  
"I have had a lovely evening Charlie, thank you" The date had gone swimmingly well and Charlie wasn't wearing my alcohol this time which was always a plus with the two of us.

* * *

"There is just one more thing my love" I frowned as Charlie stopped us and turned me to face him.  
"Bearing in mind you have already said yes, I am doing this because I really do love you and I don't see it as the law is making us but that I want to" Charlie got down on bended knee and pulled a box from his cloak pocket, he opened the box to reveal a white gold ring with a single garnet stone.

"Hermione Jean Granger will you make me the most Happiest Wizard by becoming my wife, I promise to always love and take care of you, I promise to rub your feet when they get sore, I want to grow old with you, Hermione I love you" I nodded as Charlie picked me up and spun around in a circle.

"I love you Charlie Weasley" I reached up and kissed his lips  
"One more question Hermione" Charlie slid the ring on my finger.  
"Yes?" I asked admiring my engagement ring.  
"Have you thought about the move to the new Dragon reservation" I sighed

"Where is it again Charlie?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and we began to walk again  
"It's in Wales" Charlie smiled down at me  
"Were moving back over here?" I asked and Charlie nodded. I squealed and jumped at Charlie who caught me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I doubly love you Charlie Weasley" I kissed his nose and rested my forehead against his own.  
"As I love you Hermione" Charlie tightened his grip on my waist slightly and spun in a circle. Nothing could get me down this evening, I had accepted an engagement ring of my Fiancé and we were moving closer to our Family, life couldn't get better.

* * *

**Wales it is :) Review please :)**


	8. Strike Two

Previously on The Healer and the Dragon Tamer"  
_As I love you Hermione" Charlie tightened his grip on my waist slightly and spun in a circle. Nothing could get me down this evening, I had accepted an engagement ring of my Fiancé and we were moving closer to our Family, life couldn't get better._

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter. Jkr Does

* * *

PumpkinHallow4814- Thank you so much for the review heres the next chapter :)

Sarah.A.A- Thank you so much for your review, it made me smile :)

Pirate-princess1 - I am glad your enjoying this story, heres another chapter ;)

BigTimeGleekBTR- Thank you for the review :)

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx - Thank you for the review, not sure your going to find this chapter sweet, but dont worry I am going somewhere with it.

Amortentia Malfoy - As Irratating as she can be she is a an important character for next chapter, keep reading to find out :)

Articat621 - Thank you for the review, heres another chapter

* * *

I have had a little writers block so I am sorry i have not updated as quickly as I usually do but heres another chapter and i hope ypu enjoy :).

* * *

"Charlie this is the last time I'm going to …" Charlie bounded down the stairs, three at a time.  
"Chill I'm ready now love" Charlie fixed his tie around his neck and placed a quick kiss on my forehead.  
"Yeah well, I have been calling you for Merlin knows how long" Charlie frowned  
"I would have thought you wouldn't be so excited to see your ex-boyfriend get married … thought I was wrong uh?"  
Sighing I stood up and touched the port key that was ready and waiting.  
"I'm not arguing with you today Charlie"  
I seethed, if it wasn't that I had harvested feelings for Ron than they were definitely for Draco. To be honest I am not surprised he hasn't mentioned Blaise in any of this.

"You should have been here hours ago" Ginny shouted coming away from the orchard tree and leaving the boys to decorate it with the choosen blue led butterfly's.  
"Blame the missus over here" I motioned to a frowning Charlie behind the both of us.  
"Way to go about being mature Hermione, you said no arguing" Charlie pushed past the two of us and merged in with the boys.  
"You two are already arguing like an old married couple" Ginny joked.  
"Don't remind me, I am so stressed Gin I'm practically pulling my hair out" Ginny raised an eyebrow for me to continue my rant, if only I had the time.

"Hermione dear" Molly Weasley and Narcissa came from the burrow both with flour on clothes and in their hair, not wanting to ruin my dress they settled with smiles in a way of greeting.  
"Is Dray here Narcissa?" Narcissa gave a swift nod before following Molly back into the kitchen of the burrow  
"What's got up her …" I asked stifling a laugh

"Apparently Draco refuses to accept his Fiancée, one of the Greengrass girls I think … personally I think he has still a bit of a torch for you"  
I swirled around in my Ravenclaw colured blue dress.  
"Who wouldn't want a bit of me in this dress" I winked at Ginny and made my way up to the room Draco and Luna were currently occupying.

* * *

"Knock knock" I rasped my knuckles on the dark wooden door.  
"Hermione" I smiled at my over excited friend, Luna dressed in a simple one shoulder ivory dress, plain and straight to the point just like Luna.  
"You look beautiful Luna, Your art work I presume" I asked raising an eyebrow at Draco who nodded stiffly.  
"I'll leave you to talk I need the bathroom" Luna obviously feeling the tension in the air sneaked out of the room making myself and Draco the only occupants.

"How have you been?" I asked playing with my newly painted finger nails.  
"Very well" I looked up and raised an eyebrow at his coldness  
"I heard you are to marry one of the Greengrass girls?" Draco nodded stiffly  
"Oh, how come you have only just found out now?" I asked confused, both Greengrass girls were easily above 18 ... I think.  
"Astoria was hit by a curse during the final battle and has been in a coma until a few months back" Draco shrugged and slipped his jacket over his shoulders.

"You look beautiful love" Some of the light came back into Draco's eyes as his finger tips stroked my cheek gently and kissed the top of my head.  
"Uhm" I turned around red faced to see Harry smirking at the two of us and leaning on the doorframe.  
"It's starting, shall we Hermione?" Harry asked offering me his preferred arm as Draco slipped past us to sit with the other guests. Harry had the privilege to walk me down the aisle with him being best man and me maid of honour .

"It's not what you think" I tried to explain but Harry shook his head in amusement.  
"It wouldn't bother me even if it was Mia' you need happiness and Merlin knows you and Charlie are bickering non-stop" I frowned as we came to the back door of the burrow.  
"How do you know? I only told Ginny this afternoon" Harry looked around a bit sheepish.  
"Charlie has been writing to Molly every Sunday … slightly moaning"

"Oh that's just the cherry on top of the cake"  
I groaned and slumped my shoulders. Harry nudged me in the ribs to smile as we came to the aisle, ignoring Charlie's gaze I smiled at the other guests. Fred, George, Draco and even Ron. But not Charlie, sure he had a right to write to his own Mother but did he need to mention we don't exactly get along? This is the thing I have been thinking about all week, Mine and Charlie's relationship is built on chemistry alone. I go to work come home and he goes to pub with Marc. Everything seemed to be going well, or was that just me whom thoguht so? I took my place on the left hand side of the alter plastered with a fake smile as Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood walked down the aisle arm in arm.

* * *

"I now pronounce you Husband and Bride" My head jittered slightly bringing me back into reality as the guests stood and applauded the couple walking back up the aisle.  
"You didn't listen to a word that was said" Harry accused wrapping an arm around my shoulders.  
"Your right I didn't" I flat our admitted much to the amusement to Harry.  
"Save me a dance?" I asked as we walked inside the tent that was used at Harry and Ginny's wedding and probably Fleur and Bills.

"You look distracted" I looked up to two Ginger twins smirking down at me.  
"Slightly" I admitted standing up to greet the identical pair.  
"I call shotgun on dancing with the beautiful lady" George pulled me from Freddie and twirled me around a bit too fast around the dance floor.  
"Mum says you and Charlie are fighting like cat and dog" I laughed slightly  
"Well done for brushing up on your muggle sayings" George winked at me cheekily

"So… what is going on between you and my older brother? Because if he isn't treating you right me and Freddie can sort him out" George looked at me seriously.  
"George were fine, honestly" George smiled at me and let it drop.

"May I cut in Weasley?" A dark cold voice sent shivers up my spine rather noticeably to the amusement of George  
"Of course Malfoy, the lady is all yours, until I decide otherwise" George bowed low giving me a cheeky wink before returning to Fred's side.

* * *

"Why did you lie to George?" Draco asked pulling me closer to his waist  
"I don't know what you mean" Draco raised an eyebrow and we moved in sync as the music started to play.  
"Ok, Charlie wrote to Molly bloody complaining were not getting along" I whispered into his ear.

"Come" Draco caressed my hand and led me from the tent so no one could see the tears glistening in my eyes.  
"I'm going to be in soo much trouble when we return" Remembering Charlie's hatred for Draco, Draco laced his fingers inside of my own and we walked away from the tent to the garden swing near the orchard tree. The alter and chairs still in rows from the afternoon's wedding.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Draco asked as we sat down on the swing, bending and unbending our legs for the swing to move gently.  
"I don't know" I sighed "When we returned back everything seemed fine … but then we just fell out of what we had, love? lust?. I have no idea who Charlie Weasley is … really I don't … we both wake up at six in the morning … get ready for the day and leave for work … when I come home at five he is sat on the sofa with butterbeer in hand … I make us a meal and then he leaves for the pub at seven and doesn't come home till late … that is the daily life of our relationship ... we have no time for each other, no physical realtionship because am too scared ... too broken for him"

"I bet you wish you took my offer of Marriage up Granger" Draco teased bumping my shoulder with his own.  
"I just didn't expect it to be this hard already ... you know?" Draco nodded knowing  
"Draco you know it is not customary to be escorting another's betrothed out at dark" Lucius Malfoy drawled from the shadows.  
"How long have you been there?" I asked quietly  
"Long enough" Lucius smirked.  
"I'm going to return to the party" Draco nodded and rose to kiss my hand.

* * *

"Hermione dear" Molly and Narcissa leaning on each for support and giggled.  
"You know dear, if you wish to keep my Charlie happy then you need to stop that tongue of yours" Molly giggled and my face went red.  
"Excuse me Mrs Weasley" I stormed past the drunk older witches and sought out my Fiancé with yet another long line of purebloods wishing to dance with him.

"Excuse me" I pushed the blonde out of the arms of my Fiancé and stepped in quick enough to catch the steps.  
"That was rude" Charlie snapped looking down at me through his long Ginger fringe  
"So is telling your Mother of our arguments _dear_"I spat looking up at him in disgust.  
Charlie's hand on my waist squeezed hard enough for me to wince.  
"It doesn't concern you what I write to _my_ mother about, what does concern me is _you_ walking out the tent for hours with Malfoy" Charlie's breathing became more raggered.  
"Please it was no longer than five minutes you're over exaggerating" Charlie squeezed my hand as he spun me around.  
"Oh am I? Am I to expect another letter from the ministry informing me of yet another adultery act Hermione?" I let go of Charlie's hand.  
"I can't do this" I whispered and struggled form his iron grip around my waist.  
"Charlie let her go" Freddie whispered behind me, Charlie nodded at the twins and let go so I could walk out of the tent with what dignity I had left.

* * *

"Ouch" I whispered flexing my fingers.  
"Are you ok Miss Granger?" I turned around and smiled at the familiar face.  
"Very well Narcissa" I said through gritted teeth, the truth was, I wasn't fine my fingers were throbbing.  
"Would you mind if I had a look?" I shook my head slowly as Narcissa put her icy cold fingers in my wrist. Pulling her wand from her sleeve she said a few words quietly and examined my wrist.  
"What may I ask happened for you to break most of the bones in your hand?" A tear slipped down my face at the realisation of what Charlie had done.  
"Charlie held my hand a touch to tight whilst we were dancing" Narcissa nodded slightly.

"Lucius myself and Miss Granger are returning to the Manor" Lucius and Draco came from the shadows and slipped her cloak over her shoulders as Draco took his own from his shoulders to drape over mine.  
"Don't touch my hand" I moved it from Draco's grasp gently  
"Did … did he do this to you?" Draco fumed silently. Lucius had a hold of him as we apparated to the manor.

"Duelling room Draco" Lucius pushed his son slightly away from me.  
"Father I'm fine" Draco protested  
"You obviously not your magic is starting to crackle … move" Lucius grabbed his son's shoulder and dragged him from the room.

"Why do the Weasleys always manage to brake the bones in my writing hand" Narcissa rose an eyebrow at my statement and underwent fixing my hand.  
"This has happened before?" Narcissa asked handing me a pain relief potion.  
"Yes, but with Ron, I won't go into details it is still very upsetting" Narcissa nodded her head in understanding.  
"I'm just going to realign your bones in your hands" I nodded and braced myself for the worst totally forgetting the pain relief potion shooting through my veins.

"You were drunk not five minutes back" I accused at the smirking Malfoy  
"I was, but I am a with witha very capable wand and who knows a few spells" I nodded and looked back up at Narcissa who was holding my hand exremley careful.  
"Does Lucius take Draco into the dueling room when he becomes to angry?" I asked and dropped the conversation at Narcissa's stiff nod.

* * *

"Binky" Narcissa called, a few moments later a dressed house elf appeared with a 'pop'.  
"Mistress called" The elf named Binky bowed low before standing straight with his hand held behind his back.  
"Miss Granger will be staying tonight make sure her rooms are ready and can I have a bandage please" Narcissa ordered  
"How big of a bandage mistress" Narcissa held my hand up gently  
"Big enough to cover Miss Granger's hand" Binky nodded and disappeared with a 'pop'

"It's not necessary for me to stay the night I can easily go home" Narcissa opened her mouth to say something but Lucius strode into the room.  
"Nonsense, I refuse to send you back to your house tonight Hermione, let the two of you calm down" Lucius walked over to his wife and with a kiss on her cheek passed the hand bandages.  
"Has he calmed down yet?" Narcissa asked Lucius as she bandaged my hand.

"A little, he's just freshening up" Narcissa nodded  
"I shall see what's for supper shall I?" Lucius walked from the drawing room closing the door behind him. Looking around the room for the first time it seemed myself and Narcissa sat on a high back white sofa next to a grand fireplace. Two round tables sat near the door with a vase on one and plant on the other. A black piano sat behind the sofa that we occupied with sheet music laid across the top. The windows stood tall and narrow letting little light into the room.

* * *

"How are you" Draco came in kissed his Mother's cheek before addressing myself.  
"I'm fine now, although I feel as if I am being cornered by Malfoy's" I smirked at Narcissa as Draco frowned  
"Oh, how so?" Draco sat on the loveseat in front of ourselves, leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his kneecaps.  
"Hermione is staying for the evening" Narcissa anserwed.

"A letter for Miss Granger" Binky bowed low before she came forward with a black letter. Oh no. I slipped my finger under the seal and read the letter out loud.

Dear Miss Granger,  
This evening at approximately 9.45 in the evening your fiancé Mr Charles Weasley committed adultery. We are certain you will deal with the case as you see fit. But we must warn you that this is strike one for the two of you, another act of adultery from either of you and the ministry will have to intervene. Have a lovely day.  
Ministry Of Magic.

* * *

Review Review Review :)


	9. Back On Track

Sarah.A.A- Thank you for the review, heres definently more Hermione and Charlie

Break This Spell666- I know both Charlie and Hermione have been through a lot together but cheating never helps a thing, thank you for the review

XoxMountain girlxoX - Thank you for the reivew, It is definently staying as a Charlie and Hermione love story, Draco just seems to have this fascination with Hermione as Hermione is slowily pulling away from Draco, she loves the idea of him because he was there after Ron, he just loves her.

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does

* * *

Previously on The Healer and The dragon Tamer:

_Dear Miss Granger,_  
_This evening at approximately 9.45 in the evening your fiancé Mr Charles Weasley committed adultery. We are certain you will deal with the case as you see fit. But we must warn you that this is strike one for the two of you, another act of adultery from either of you and the ministry will have to intervene. Have a lovely day._  
_Ministry Of Magic._

* * *

Hermione POV  
"Miss Hermione has received another letter" Binky informed as she bowed low In front of me.  
"Thank you Binky" I opened the letter carefully and read the letter in my head this time.

* * *

Dear Miss Granger,

Yourself and your partner have been referred to me for relationship counselling from the ministry of magic. It seems the both of you have received a strike on the grounds of adultery. I will be assessing the both of you at work, together at home and among your friends and family. I look forward to seeing you both soon.  
Elizabeth Kensington.

* * *

Standing up from the sofa I walk over to the fire and drop the letter in the fire watching it bur to ashes before turning to adress the three confused Malfoys.  
"I have to go" spinning around on the spot I was gone with an instant. I didn't think the Malfoy's wards allowed you to apparate in and out of them?  
"Weasley" I greeted coldly as my feet touched the floor in our house in Romania.  
"Look Hermione …" I put my hand up for him to be quiet.  
"What has been done is done Charlie, I surprisingly don't want to know who she was or why you did it … why are so distant from me? I thought things between us were going to so well?" I questioned as I sat next to him on the sofa gettting striahgt to the issue.

Charlie ran his hands through his hair and sighed.  
"I'm frightened ok? Your spending your time with Malfoy and I don't like it" Charlie admitted throwing his head back and hitting the sofa.  
"Charlie … I want and need you! You only, If it makes you feel better I will refuse to see him … but this needs to change" I motioned my hand between the two of us.

"Ok, I will stop going out on a night with the lads if that helps" I shook my head  
"I can't stop you from going out, maybe just alternate between your friends and me, soon were going to be a family with kiddies running around and I refuse to do it by myself Charlie Weasley" Charlie nodded and clasped one of my hands in both of his.

"Have you seen who our appointed case worker is?" Charlie asked, I nodded and squeezed his hand gently  
"Are you ok with that?" Charlie nodded  
"I have you with me don't I darling" Charlie whispered huskily into my ear sending pleasure waves down my spine before jumping up onto his feet.  
"Come, Holly and Marc have invited us over for a few drinks" I nodded and kept my smile plastered on my face as I changed from my maid of honour dress into some light blue jeans a bubbling cauldron band t shirt.  
"Did anyone notice I disappeared from the party?" Charlie shook his head.  
"Apart from Fred and George … look, Hermione every time we have an argument how come you run off to that prat?" Charlie asked taking my hand in his as we locked the door.  
"You broke my hand tonight Charlie Weasley, did you know that?" Charlie gulped audibly and shook his head.

"Narcissa has fixed so many of Lucius's and Draco's injury's so I allowed her to fix my own. If I went straight to St Mungos you would be in a cell in Azkaban by now my dear. I didnt want to go to the manor but I wasnt prepared to send you to Azkaban" Charlie nodded his head meekly and threw his arm around my shoulders gently.

"Charlie, its ok … honestly If I thought you had meant to hurt me than I would have hexed you, you don't know your own strength sometimes love" I smacked Charlie's arm playfully and lapsed up in his gorgeous smile even if it didn't reach his eyes.  
"I'm no better than Ron am I?" I stopped abruptly and pulled him to face me.  
"You listen to me Charlie Weasley and you listen good, I love you I really do and you _are_ better than Ron, you didn't hit me because you felt like it, you squeezed my hand in anger, big difference" Charlie nodded as we knocked on the front door of neighbours.

* * *

"Hermiiiioooonnnnnne" Holly screeched and pulled me into a bone crushing hug  
"Hello to you two" I smirked as she pulled away  
"You know Marc right?" I let the other gentleman kiss my hand as Charlie had his hand on my lower back.  
"We have not officially met no. shame on you Holly" Marc chided gently before stepping aside letting us inside the small house. We walked through the hallway and entered the second door on the left hand side which happened to be the living room.

Holly and Marc occupied the cream leather sofa as we lowered ourselves onto the brown leather love seat.  
"Oh my, Hermione what have you done to your hand?" Holly jumped from the couch and pulled my hand in for examination.

"I punched Draco Malfoy in the face" Holly raised an eyebrow.  
"Why would you do that?" Holly asked sceptical  
"He wouldn't leave me alone, stark drunk I think" I lied easily as Charlie rubbed my back in a soothing motion.  
"Did you go to St Mungos?" I shook my head  
"Narcissa Malfoy fixed my hand" Holly snorted and retrieved her wand.  
"She has only half healed it, I think she wanted you to go visit the lonely old bint, why would she only half heal you hand?" Holly asked I shook my head slightly annoyed  
"I'm not sure, rumour has it Draco doesn't like his betrothed though" Holly loved a little gossip from England even if she wasn't a gossip queen.

* * *

"There fully _fixed_ now" Holly put her wand away and sat back down next to Marc on the sofa.  
"How is the reserve doing in Wales?" I asked the boys  
"Very well actually" Marc answered  
"We should be moved in after the wedding, everything is now built they transferring the required dragons at the moment" Charlie informed me as I listened intently

"Would you like a glass of Jacques?" Holly asked as she stood from the sofa, I nodded my head and followed her into the kitchen.  
"What really happened with your hand?" Holly asked putting her hands on her hips.  
"Ok I punched Charlie in the face" Lie again but definitely better than the whole truth.  
"Are you two still fighting?" I nodded as she passed me a glass of the good stuff.  
"Yup but we have a relationship counselling visiting us as some point" Holly lifted an eyebrow as we entered the room. The two boys sat in front of the telly trying to get it to turn on.

"Erm, boys have you tried the one button?" I asked walking over and pressing the button in.  
"We did that" The boys slightly raised their voice but to their surprise the box came on.  
"You have to press it in until it clicks" I said as I leaned in Charlie.  
"Love you" Charlie whispered into my ear before kissing my temple.

"You should come over more often" Holly said waving to us from the doorway as we closed their brown gate.  
"Definitely, see you in the morning beautiful" Holy giggled and blew me a kiss as she closed the door.

* * *

"You two do have a strange relationship, should I be worried?" Charlie asked, I shook my head  
"Na, been there, done that and worn the T-shirt" Charlie raised an eyebrow  
"With whom may I ask Miss Granger" I smirked slightly and tapped my nose with my index finger of my right hand.  
"That would be telling Mr Weasley" I walked through the gate and giggled as Charlie picked me up from behind.  
"Charlie Weasley put me down this instance" I screeched in delight.

"No … make me love" Charlie settled me on the ground. I opened my eyes to see I couldn't move, Charlie had me trapped into a corner of our kitchen.  
"When did we get inside?" I asked looking around the room  
"Your trapped into a corner by your one predator and your first question is '_how did I get inside the house_'?" I nodded  
"That about sums it up yeah" Charlie shook his head in disbelief.

"Charlie …" Charlie looked back into my eyes  
"I love you Charlie" Charlie beamed and pinned my arms above my head keeping them securely there he kissed down my jawline and neck.  
"I love you two Hermione" Charlie breathed into my ear.

* * *

"Charlie don't … I need a shower" A traitorous moan escaped my lips as he bit my earlobe.  
"I shall join you" I giggled  
"Shall you now?" I asked cheekily and ran from the kitchen into the bathroom, by the time Charlie entered the bathroom looking every bit the predator, I had stripped down to my black stilettos, black thong and black strapless bra.  
"Oh Hermione you have no idea what you do to me" I raised an eyebrow and tugged at his pants bringing him closer to me.

"I think I do _big boy_" Charlie's lips crashed down onto mine in a passionate and heated kiss as we fumbled to discard the rest of our clothing. Charlie turned the shower on and helped me inside the tub.  
"Turn around" Charlie whispered, I turned around an Charlie tilted my head back with his hands letting the water from the shower soak my hair.  
"Would you like Strawberry shampoo?" Charlie asked and I nodded.  
Charlie squeezed the shampoo onto his hands before massaging my scalp and hair causing white bubbles on the top of my head.  
"That feels so good" I whispered enjoying the head massage  
"Tilt your head princess" I obliged and tilted my head allowing the water to push the shampoo suds from my hair. I opened an eye to see Charlie lathering up a sponge with my tea tree body wash.

"You're a very dirty girl my love" Charlie whispered before _thoroughly_ giving me a good clean and an orgasm later it was my turn to pleasure my mr. Charlie washed his own hair with me being nearly half his height I wouldn't be able to try even if I wanted to but I did get the joys of washing him in Lynx chocolate and watching my friend grow.

"Come let's go lay down" Charlie turned the shower off and fetched our beach towels. I prefer to use beach towels after a shower just because of how big they are, I can wrap one around me nearly twice.  
"My fluffy Hermione" Charlie rubbed his hands up and down my sides before dipping in low kissing my slowly and gently on the lips, a funny feeling in the navel started to tickle as he pulled me closer.  
"Dear I'm cold" Charlie chuckled and carried us into the bedroom.


End file.
